


My One and Only True Love?

by angi492



Category: Twilight
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, F/M, Lies, Love, Multi, Sex, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi492/pseuds/angi492
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has many secrets that she hasn't told anyone. What if Bella was already a vampire, but what if she was also married. What if the husband that she thought was dead came back into her life. If you want to know her story please read.<br/>------WARNING-------- 18+ ONLY If you are not comfortable reading sex scenes and crude language please DO NOT READ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Isabella Swan?

Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I feel terrible and so conflicted. First off I live in Forks, Washington and it is my senior year. And if that is not hard enough my boyfriend is a vampire. I love Edward I really do, but there are so many things I wish I could tell him, but cannot find the words. I love Edward, but I am not in love with him. Truth be told I love another. Someone I have loved for so very long and will always love. But he is dead. It hurts to live with the secrets that I have kept for so many years. But there is one secret that hurts me the most not to tell Edward or the others of the Cullen's and that secret is that I am a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: My Love...

Today is just a regular day in Forks, except there is no school. So today I am at Edward's since Charlie is at work. I swear it is so tiring having to put on this act and having to hide what I truly am. Today the Cullen's and I are having a picnic outside (even though I am the only one who is going to eat anything) since they live in a secluded area where they can be in the sunlight. Emmet is of course being Emmet and he and Edward are just tossing around the baseball. Esme and Carlisle are just bringing out the food. I offered to help, but they said there was no need and to just relax. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine with an aggravated look on her face. Jasper and Alice were talking. I don't know about what because truthfully I was not paying attention. Every once in a while Edward would glance at me and smiled. I smiled back of course but it was not a full smile. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I was not paying attention to my surroundings and I did not see the one person I thought I would never see again, Antonio. It felt as if I was in a sort of hazy dream, I could not breathe. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at this person that was intruding on their property. They just watched as he approached me. 

He said in a happy and passionate voice "Izzie". Next thing I know he pulls me into the most passionate kiss. 

Everyone is shocked and just stares at us kissing and we are just oblivious to the whole world. We are so caught up in our reunion / make out that we do not realize Edward coming near us. I would have never of stopped kissing him if it were not for Edward saying in a deadly menacing voice "Bella, who is this?" 

We finally stopped kissing, but Antonio still held onto my waist. I was so was overjoyed, but sad because I have Antonio back, but I have hurt Edward immensely. But I couldn't find the words to speak so when Antonio feels me stiffen he says "I am her husband and who are you might I ask?"


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

Everyone was in shock and they were eyeing Edward to see if he was going to do anything drastic. I love Antonio, but he did not have to be so rude.

Before anything physical happened Esme interjected and said "Why don't we go inside with this".

Everyone stopped what they were and did as Esme said and started filing into the house. I looked at Antonio and gave him a weary look. He just smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and we walked inside the house. We all went into the living room, since Esme thought that we should be comfortable, so everyone could get over the shock. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward sat on the long sofa. Carlisle and Esme sat in the chairs between everyone. While Antonio and I sat on the love seat across from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. Edward just stared at us as if Antonio was an intruder that needed to be killed and me like I betrayed him.

Everyone just sat in a awkward silence. Then Edward said "What do you mean you are her husband, I don't remember hearing Bella ever say she was married and I don't see a ring on her finger".

Antonio glanced at me and said in a casual manner "Do I need to spell it out for you. I - am- her - husband. As for the rings I don't know about Izzie, but I have mine around my neck" and then he pulled out his necklace that had his wedding ring on it.

Antonio and everyone else looked at me for confirmation and I looked at Antonio and said "Tony, don't look at me like that, I have mine" and then I pulled out my necklace out of my shirt, which held my engagement ring and wedding ring.

Antonio looked at me with so much love I had to stop myself from kissing him in front of everyone in light of the current situation. Everyone looked shocked.

Then Edward said, "1. What is your name? 2. How could you not tell me you were married Bella? and 3. When did you ever get married and Who is Izzie?".

Antonio looked at Edward and said "My name is Antonio Borgia, but Izzie calls me Tony and also close friends...".

I interjected by saying "1. Edward I didn't tell you I was married because I thought Tony was dead. 2. Tony and also close friends call me Izzie, but my real name is Isabella Orsini-Borgia and as when Tony and I were married. Well we were married on June 16, 1495".

Everyone looked at me in shock and then Edward said "Bella, you're a vampire?".

Then I looked at Antonio and said " Why don't we start from the beginning".


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Antonio looked at me and I knew he knew that I needed to tell them the truth because he knew it was eating me inside.

Edward said again, “ Bella you’re a vampire?”

I said, “ Yes Edward, Antonio and I both are vampires…”

Before I could say anything else Carlisle asked both Tony and I “What are your powers?”

Antonio and I looked at each other and Antonio said, “ Well, I am very fast, I have mind control, I have the ability to turn myself human, somewhat that’s why I can eat, stay in the sunlight without shining brightly among other human things, and I can sense wherever Izzie is and what she is feeling and what she is thinking”

Everyone looked at him shocked and Edward looked at him with so much hate I thought he was going to do something drastic like attack Tony because anyone could see the pure hatred Edward had for Tony just because he knew how I felt, could sense where I was, and especially because he could read my mind.

Tony looked at me and so did the others so I said in a hesitant voice, “ I can also sense where Tony is, how he feels, and what he is thinking, I can also turn myself human, and I can create feelings onto people such as happiness, depression, hate, pain, and many other things as well like Jane”.

I could see how everyone was trying to figure out how I was a vampire so I said "The reason my scent is so appetizing to you is because that was my scent when I was human. I hardly ever turn off my 'human side' as I like to call it. It took me awhile to figure out how to mask my scent from other supernatural beings, but I eventually figured it out" 

Alice asked me " So you're whole persona and personality was an act?" 

 

I scratch my head out of nervousness "In a sense yes. In order for me to have a normal human life I had to act the exact opposite of how I am normally. I'm not clumsy or awkward, I was just nervous of being found out"

I look at Rosalie and say "You and I are similar in a lot of ways"

She arched her brow and says coldly "And how exactly are we alike, aside from the fact that you are a vampire?" 

I look her straight in the face and say gravely "I detest what I am. If it were up to me I would have chosen to still be human" 

Everyone looked of course still shocked then Alice asked “ How did you become a vampire?”

Then I said, “ Well, to understand I have to tell you everything”.

Then Edward said, “ Don’t leave anything out, give all the details”.

Then Tony smirked and asked Edward, “ You want us to tell you every detail? Are sure about that?”

I wanted to tell Tony to stop being mean, but Edward interjected by saying something I never thought I would ever hear, “ Yes, EVERY detail”

I looked at everyone and then I looked at Edward. Then Tony and I both said, “ Well let’s start from the very beginning.”


	5. Chapter 5: Our Journey Part I

Flashback

It is May 28,1481 and I am 5 years old. Papa is very strict, he says that if I am to have friends I have to be careful because they could betray and hurt me. I looked at Papa and giggled when he said this because being only 5 I think ‘Why would anyone want to betray or hurt me?’. Papa gets angry, shakes me, and tells me this is not a laughing matter, that only the strong survive. When he shakes me I start crying because his grip on my arms is very tight. Then when he sees me crying he lifts my chin up in an iron grip and says to me “ Isabella stop crying and wipe your face. You are a Orsini and Orsinis are not weak. When someone looks at you they should fear you and feel inferior to you. Do you understand me Isabella?”.

I wipe my face, look at Papa and say with a determined look “ Yes Papa. I am a Orsini and I am not weak and I put fear in others hearts when they put their eyes upon me”

Papa smiles at me and says “ That is right my daughter and do not let anyone tell you different. Now go and play with your friends” Then he kisses my forehead and I run off to play with my friends.

My friends Alessia, Agata, Amico, and Argo and I are playing in the marketplace since I did not want to stay at home. We are running toward the knifes to look at them. Then I accidentally dropped my ring Papa gave me because it was too big on me, Papa said I would grow into it. I knew I had to find it because that ring has been passed down my family for three generations; it's gold with a large red ruby with mini rubies around the gold band.

I told my friends I dropped my ring and I was going to go get it while they looked at the knifes and they said alright. I was searching for my ring when I finally found it on the ground next to the shadowed entrance way to the Borgia’s castle. I ran over to pick up my ring and as I went to pick it up another hand touched mine. It was a boy. He looked around my age. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then he gave me my ring back. Then he said in the sweetest voice “ Hi, what’s your name?”.

I smiled and said “ My name is Isabella Orsini. What’s yours?”

He said, “My name is Antonio Borgia. Do you want to play with me? And if you don‘t mind my asking how old are you?”

I smiled and said “ Alright, I am 5. How old are you?”

He smiled even more and said, “ I am 5 too. Do you know how to hunt?”

I looked at him and said, “No, why would I want to hunt?”

He looked at me and said “ Because it’s fun. Come with me I’ll teach you” Then he grabbed my hand and we headed off to the forest. 

I had so much fun with Antonio. He is really sweet and I like him a lot. When I got home I was dirty, but I had the brightest smile on face. Papa, Mama, and my brothers and sisters looked at me in degust from seeing me covered in dirt. Mama came up to me and yelled at me and said, “ Isabella your filthy and your beautiful dress is ruined. What is wrong with you child?” Then my smile came instantly off because I know I upset Mama.

Then Papa said in a dangerously calm voice, “ Everyone leave so I can speak with Isabella.” They did as he said without question and it was just Papa and I in the room. Papa was sitting at the head of the table when he motioned me to come over and I did. Then he said to me “ Isabella what is this I hear about you playing with Antonio Borgia?”

I looked at Papa and said “ Papa we were just playing and he is my friend.” Then my father looked at me so fiercely it made me shake.

Then he said, “ He is not your friend. He and the rest of the Borgias are our enemies.”

I looked at him and said “ Papa how can he be my enemy? He is sweet and we have fun together. Can’t we be friends?”

Papa then looked at me and said “ Isabella do you like him?”

Then I smiled and said “ Yes, I like him. He is very sweet.”

Papa then had this look on his face that I can't place then smiled and said “ Alright Isabella you can be friends with him”.

I smiled and kissed Papa on the cheek and went to get ready for bed.

9 years later…

Tony and I were in the forest like usual, our prey of the day in our sacks. Tony and I were just lying on the grass next to each other. Then Tony said “ Hey Izzie, do you remember when we first came up with our nick names for eachother?”.

I smiled and said, “ Of course we were 6 years old. You called me Izzie when I caught 2 rabbits in my trap. Then I asked you why you called me Izzie and you said ‘ We’re friends aren’t we? Don’t you think we should call each other by names no one else calls us?’ Then I said ’ Yes, we should and from now on I am going to call you Tony’” Tony and I looked at each other laughed. Then I playfully pushed him. Then he did the same to me. Then the next thing I know Tony and I are wrestling in the grass and then he is on top of me. We look at each other then Tony leans into me and then our lips touch. Afterwards, Tony and I smile and look at each other. We both realized right at that moment our lives would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Journey II

Flashback

3 years later…

I still cannot believe Tony’s father is Pope. When my father found out the news he was furious. He kept saying 'How could this be possible their not even full Italian!?'. Then he found out how Rodrigo Borgia became Pope and not my father. Rodrigo Borgia BOUGHT his way into becoming Pope. My father was furious. I found out when I was 15 that the reason my father allowed me to be friends with Tony or even associate with him is because my father was plotting to bring the Borgias down. When I found out I was furious. How could my father deceive me so? I know my father is cruel, but I did not expect him to be so manipulative. But then I thought about it. If my father would have never said I could be friends with Tony when I was younger I would not have the relationship I have with Tony now. I know I care about Tony immensely. I just wonder how much does he care about me?

Tony was NOTHING like his father. He likes to hunt, to help people, to work for no pay, and he is extremely kind. Today though he is sword training. I sometimes come and watch him, but I stay hidden because I know that his father and entire family consider me to be the enemy. Their staff is loyal to the extent as to if they were to see me, they would immediately go and tell one the Borgias. I hid behind a large tree far enough away to where no one can see me, but close enough to see what Tony is doing. So I just watch him as he moves with his sword. I watch his muscles flex. Then I hear his instructor say “ Alright Antonio, we will continue with boxing next, in 20 minutes”. Then I see him put his sword in a stump then walk away. So I carefully grab his sword and go back to where I was at. Because Tony is always early he came 10 minutes early. So he was just sitting there until he realized his sword was not there. Then he figured the culprit went in the direction I was waiting at. Then I jumped out from behind the tree with his sword in my hands like I was about to strike at him. He just gave me a side smirk and started walking toward me. He smirked at me and said to me, “ Izzie, give me that”. Then he tried to grab it from me, but I moved backwards before he could get it and laughed at him.

Then I smiled and said “ If I give it back what will you give me?"

Then he walked toward me and said “ Do know your parents have arranged for you to marry Carlo Mancini?” I was in shock when he told me this. Carlo Mancini came from a very wealthy family, but he was known to be arrogant and a womanizer. I was screaming on the inside, but on the outside I stayed calm.

So I said, “ So what shall we do now?”

Then Tony asked me “ Do you want to marry him?”

I looked at him and I told him the truth, “ No, you know I don’t. So what shall we do?”

Then he said the one thing I have been waiting years for him to say to me, “ Runaway with me Izzie”.

I smiled and asked him, “ Where would we go?”

He said “ Anywhere you want…” Then he came up to me and started circling around me and whispering in my ear “ the mountains, the sea , the in between , wherever your heart desires”.

I stared at him and said with a bright smile on my face “ Alright, we will after the celebration tonight”

Then he wrapped his arms around me and caressed my face and said “ Tonight we will leave and start our new lives together” Then he leaned in and kissed me and told me that he would see me tonight.

Tony’s POV

I love her so much. I have loved her from the first moment I saw her running towards me to retrieve her ring. It never mattered to me that she was an Orsini or that I was a Borgia or that our families are enemies and seek to destroy each other . Because as long as I have her then the rest does not matter. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. I know she cares for me deeply, but I do not know if she loves me and I do not want to be rejected. I wish I knew. 

I cannot wait for my father’s celebration tonight. Every year on August 11th we celebrate when my father became Pope 3 years ago. I was at the entrance of my home when I heard a noise. I pulled out my sword and said, “ Whoever you may be stop lurking in the shadows and face me." Then when the figure came out of the shadows out came the person I would have never would have except to be on the Borgia’s property none other than Rodrigo Borgia.

He came toward me and said, “ Put your sword down boy” Then he gave me a stern look and said “ I understand you are in love with my daughter”

I looked at him and said, “ Yes, I am”

He then gave me a fierce look and said, “ You cannot give her the things she deserves. Sooner or later you and your family will crumble. If you love her then you will leave her alone and let her marry Carlo." Then he walked away from me. And I stood there thinking about what he said.

Izzie’s POV

I hate having to dress up, but I am glad that after 12 am the adults go home and leave the teenagers to celebrate in the streets, so then I can switch from this suffocating dress to something more comfortable. 

I am so happy that I could combust. I am so glad Tony wants to take me away from this place were we can just be together without having to worry about if it will get back to our fathers. I cannot wait to leave, just a few more hours.

12 am at the celebration …

Father and the rest of the adults left to go home and now I was looking for Tony. He has been acting strangely tonight. He acted like he did not care about me. And that unnerved me because I thought he was having second thoughts. 

When I found him, he was on the dance floor with Gina Corsi. Gina was rubbing up against Tony while they were dancing, but Tony just kept looking at me. So I told Alessia to come on and I ran on the dance floor. The whole time Tony and I were staring at each other. Little did we know my fiancé Carlo, was staring at us staring at each other. 

Carlo pushed through the crowd and pushed Tony and everyone stopped to see what was happening. Then Carlo shoved Tony again and said, “ You keep away from Isabella, she’s mine!”

Tony laughed humorously in Carlo’s face and said “ You think she’s yours? She doesn’t even love you, she can not even stand the sight of you!”.

Then Carlo and Tony started pushing each other. Then I ran over to them and said “ Stop this, Carlo, Tony stop!”, but they did not pay attention.

Then Carlo shoved me backwards and said, “ Isabella, stay out of this!”.

Tony became furious and said in front of everyone “ You put your hands on her and I will cut them off!”. Then they stared at each other for a moment and then they let each other go and they both walked off in separate directions. I stared for a moment then I ran after Tony in front of everyone.

He was so furious he was speed walking so when I finally caught up to him we were by a barn were the tree cutters keep their wood.

I grabbed Tony and said, “ What was that back there! First you ignore me. Then you are dancing with Gina and you don’t even like her. Then you are getting into a fight with Carlo. What is your problem!?”

He kept walking while he said in an angry voice “ He put his hands on you, I had to do something. And as for Gina, well I can dance with whoever I like and I do not have to like her to get what I want.”

I stopped and looked him in the eyes and said “ You’re a bad liar… I know you”

He looked at me grabbed my hand with my engagement ring on it and said, “ I will not be able to give you things like this. Eventually my father and my family will crumble and I will have nothing. No title, no money, nothing. Your better off without me.”

I stared at him incredulously and said “ Did my father get to you?”

He looked at me and said “ I’m not right for you”

Then I came up to his face and said. “ I don’t care”.

He looked at me with so much lust he looked almost animalistic. Then he pushed me against a wall and kissed me so passionately it made me quiver. I kissed him back. 

He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to a pile of hay that was next to a fire. He started kissing me everywhere. I put my head to the side when he started to kiss my neck. When I opened my eyes slightly while Tony was kissing my neck I thought I saw a figure in the shadows, but I was so caught up in what Tony was doing I did not pay attention. Suddenly he stopped, then he got up and just stared at me. Then I looked at him and said, “ Don’t you want me Tony?”

He then started slowly unlacing the top part of my dress, just enough to show cleavage.

Then suddenly we stopped because we heard someone say “ Hey Tony can you help us?”.

We jumped up and hid in the shadows so no one would see us. Then we quickly kissed and I told Tony “ You’re the only person I want to be with” Then he stared at me and hurried and left to help whoever called him. I ran home as quickly as I could so I could pack a few things, for when Tony came to get me.

When I got home my father had a dangerous look on his face. And then he slapped me across the face and said “ How dare you disgrace me!” before I could say anything he grabbed and tied me to the floor and started whipping me.After about twelve slashes he stopped and then came up to me grabbed by my hair then yelled at me "YOU STUPID GIRL!! LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU, IF YOU EVER DISGRACE ME AGAIN, NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOUR MOTHER BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD!!" 

I sat there for hours after my father left me chained on the floor with my dress torn apart and my back bloody, until two of the female maids came and got me off the floor. After the two maids cleaned my wounds, changed me into my nightgown I laid on my stomach and I started to cry.

It took a week and a half for my wounds to partially heal. It has been 2 weeks since I saw Tony. My father finally let me out of the house. I was walking in the gardens when from out of the shadows was Tony coming toward me. I looked at him and I could tell that his punishment was severe. He looked pale white, he had a black eye, and had cuts on his face with a busted lip.

He came up to me and said, “ We have to leave now or they will kill us. Let’s leave this life. I took some of my father’s money. We will be out of the city by the time they know we are gone.”

I looked at him and said “ Let’s go”.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Journey Part III

Present time

Everyone just stared at us. I looked at Tony and said, " Tony, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to blow what I am about to tell you out of proportion."

He looked at me and said " Izzie, you of all people should know that it takes a lot to upset me. What is it?"

After I took a breath and said " Do you remember when after we ran away, we were laying in bed and you asked me did I know who told our parents about what happened and I said no? Well, I lied."

Tony got up from the sofa and said " So you have been lying to me for 519 years!"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the sofa and said " Oh stop being so dramatic it was only one little thing I just didn't tell you. What is the big deal, we were going to leave anyway!"

Tony looked furious. He came toward me, looked at me and said, " What is the big deal? IF THE PERSON WHO TOLD OUR PARENTS WOULD NOT HAVE TOLD THEM THEN IT WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN US GETTING WHIPPED AND BEATEN FOR US TO LEAVE! WHO WAS IT ISABELLA!?"

I can not believe the nerve he had! Yelling at me like a mad man. I got up in his face and said " 1 IF I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THEN, YOU WOULD HAVE COMMITTED MURDER, 2 IT DOES NOT MATTER WHO IT WAS BECAUSE THEY ARE DEAD AND 3 DON'T YOU DARE YELL IN MY FACE ANTONIO OR I WILL SLAP THE TASTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

I was so angry I just decided to tell him " You know what screw this! You want to know who told our parents? IT WAS CARLO! He followed us and saw us, but I didn't found out until he came to me the next day and told me. And what happened in the barn was not the only reason my father whipped and beat me it was because we broke off the engagement. He said that because he was pissed seeing us together, that he went to my father and told him what happened and that he didn't want to marry me. Are you happy now Antonio, now that you know? Oh my god you can be such an ass!"

Tony looked at me and smirked at me and said " I thought you would call me that"

My anger gone the moment he smirked at me. I walked toward him, wrapped my arms around his waist and said, " Say your sorry for yelling in my face or I will be forced to beat the crap out of you."

He smirked at me, licked his lips, and said, " Izzie, I'm sorry for yelling in your face. Just do not lie to me ever again that way I won't have to get into unnecessary fights with you"

Then I smiled, raised my head in a playfully snooty manner, and said, "Good you should be"

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips and said " Your insufferable woman"

I laughed and said " Well look who's talkin'"

Carlisle cleared his throat and said " So now that that is over, my we continue?"

Tony and I looked at each other and sat back down and then Alice said, " So what happened after you ran away?"

Tony looked at her said " It wasn't easy. After we ran away we had to live on the streets for a while. Izzie convinced me not spend the money we had because she said ' We need to think of the future. Plus just think of how much we will have if we don't spend it'. Looking back on it we made a smart choice because now we are the richest people in the world. But we did have to struggle, we had to do terrible things just to survive. We had to lie, steal, and kill. Among other things just to survive".

Flashback 1495 in Paris

I am so glad we finally found somewhere to stay. Even though we had to cut the person's throat who was staying here when they were walking home just to get this place.

 

I feel terrible for the things Tony and I have had to do in order to stay alive, but only the strong survive. 

I was deep in my thoughts when Tony came crawling in the bed lying next to me.

We didn't say anything to each other, we just stared at each other. Then Tony caressed my face and kissed me on the lips and then he stopped and looked at me. Then I playfully said " Is that all?" 

He laughed and took my face in both of his hands and kissed. He slid his tongue across my lips so I would open my mouth and I did. Then he started sliding his hand down my body and caressed my hip. 

I moaned in his mouth when we started rubbing up against each other. I then slid my hand in his shirt and started caressing his back. Then things started to get heated and he took off my night gown, along with his shirt and pants. He put himself inside me and I moaned when he did. Then he starting moving. 

At first slow to see if I wanted to go faster and as if I could read his mind I shacked my head yes. He quickened his speed and I matched his every thrust. We went so fast that I couldn't even moan. When we climaxed we screamed each others names. 

But thank god for his stamina because I rolled him over so I was on top, going faster and faster and faster until our eyes rolled in the back of our heads and we climaxed again. We finally fell asleep a few minutes later . 

It was early in the morning by the time I woke up. I snuggled into what I thought was Tony, but he wasn't there so I immediately sat up and there I saw Tony on the terrace with breakfast made smiling at me. Then he said " Good morning my love, did you sleep well?"

I smiled and put on my robe walked toward him and said " I slept divine"

He smiled and said " I am glad to here that. Come, have something to eat."

When I was done eating I took a sip of my orange juice and looked at Tony and he just stared at me. He came around the table and as the sun was rising he got one knee and said " Isabella Orsini, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I jumped out of my chair and threw my arms around his neck and said " Yes, of course I will marry you Antonio Borgia!"

2 weeks later we were married. We had a small intimate wedding with our close friends we made over the years since we ran away. There were only 8 people, including ourselves, but we didn't mind. Our friends, Aron, Jaime, Ernesto, Annette, Bridgette, and Eva , threw us a reception party on a pier by the sea. We toasted, we laughed, we danced, and we all had a great time.

We were nearly over with the reception when Ernesto and Eva came up to us and Ernesto asked us, " So my friends, where are you off to now?"

Tony said, " We're not really sure, we were thinking about Spain."

Then Eva said " Oh well we all decided, wherever you go we will come with you"

We were so happy because we thought we would never see them again and we were all such close friends, we were glad that we were all staying together.6 months later we were in Madrid, Spain. 

Because there were 8 of us we all bought a large house for all of us.

We were all tired of being cooped up in the house so we all decided to go out for the night. The girls and I decided to go into Eva and Ernesto's room to get ready so we could talk.

I was putting on my dress when Annette asked me " Izzie, what is going on with you and Tony? All of us hear you to fighting almost every night. What is wrong?"

I looked at all of them and said " Antonio and I have been fighting because he wants children and I don't. He says I am being unreasonable and why do I not want to have children. I just keep telling him he is being unreasonable because we are too young to have children right now. We are only 19 for christ sake! We should be wrapped up in each other right now. Not fighting about why we should or should not have children. I mean I am not saying that I never want children just not right now. Is that really so hard for him to understand!? " I looked at the girls with a sad/ angry expression on my face.

All of the girls came to me and we all sat there for a couple of minutes. Then Bridgette said, " If you want we or Aron, Jaime, or Ernesto could talk to him?"

I gave a her a half smile, but I knew it would not be that easy.

Tony's POV

The girls wanted to go in Eva's room to talk. So the guys and I are just about ready when Ernesto asked me, " What is going on with you and Izzie? We all hear you fighting almost every night."

I looked at all of them and said, " Isabella does not want to have children. I do not know what is wrong with her, but one night when I brought up the issue of wanting children she jumped out of bed and said ' Why are you thinking about children right now!?' Then we have been fighting every night since. She won't let me even touch her because she says until I am thinking clearly and get this idea of having children out of my head, I can forget about putting even one finger on her. For christ sake she's insufferable!" All of guys just stared at me.

Then Jaime said, " Well it's time to go"

Izzie's POV

It's 3 am when we finally got back to the house. I had so much fun, but being around Antonio kind of irritated me. So right now we are in the living room just lying down. When Bridgette said, " Wow that was fun."

I smiled and said " Hmm, just think we could never do this if children were around"

Then suddenly Antonio got up and grabbed a vase that was near him and threw it against the wall. Then he said, " Really!? What the hell is your problem Isabella!? Does it really disgust you at the idea of having children with me!?"

I said in an annoyed and tired voice " Antonio, I am not in the mood to fight with you right now. Just leave me alone and go away"

I could feel everyone move to the other side of the room because they knew that when I said that I really pissed Antonio off.

Then I finally opened my eyes when I heard another vase get thrown, but the only reason I paid attention this time was because the vase almost hit me. Now that pissed me off. I got up from the floor and I punched him square across the face and I yelled in his face and said, " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? HOW DARE YOU THROW THINGS AT ME! YOU IMAGINABLE BASTARD! HAVE GONE COMPLETELY MAD!?"

He looked at me while he wiped the blood off his face and said, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE I AM INFERIOR TO YOU!" Then suddenly he said in a sad voice, "Does it really disgust you at the idea of having children with me?"

I looked at him like he was stupid and said, " OF COURSE NOT, do you honestly think you disgust me so much that I don't want to have children with you!? Of course I want to have children with you just not right now! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO DAMN TRADITIONAL!? We've barely been married a year. Oh my god you can be such an ass!"

He smirked at me and walked toward me and said " I thought you'd call me that"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him and said " I am not opposed to the idea of having children, just not right now. Right now should be about us. Then maybe in a couple of years we can have children. Agreed?"

He smiled and said, "Agreed"

Then I said, "But the next time you throw something at me, I will kill you"

Then he gave me a serious look and said, " I'm sorry for throwing the vase at you Izzie"

Then I said, "It's alright. I'm sorry I punched you so hard" then I kissed him.

Then Jaime said, ''You two are so dysfunctional"

Then we all laughed

Present time

Everyone's eyes looked like they were about to come out of their head. Then Emmet said, " Wow and I thought me and Rosalie were bad when we fought"

Then Tony said, " I really didn't mean to almost hit her with the vase she just pissed me off. Then her punching me straight in the nose didn't help either"

Then I said, " Well you deserved it. I almost got cut. Plus it is not my fault we started fighting in the first place. You were being unreasonable"

Then Tony said, " I was not being unreasonable. But it didn't matter because you got pregnant 6 months later" Then he smirked. So I playfully pushed him and smiled.

Then Edward said in a menacing voice, " You have had children?"

Then Tony said, " Yes, we had a daughter her name was Sofia" Then Tony wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm because he knew the thought of our daughter still broke my heart.

Then Rosalie asked, "What happened to her?"


	8. Chapter 8: Our Journey Part IV

Present Time

Tony felt my sadness so he cleared his throat and he said " We will be right back"

Everyone just stared and gave me a sympathetic look while Tony and I walked out. Tony stopped in front of some trees and said, " Izzie, I know how much this is going to pain you to speak of her. You do not have to be there when we do alright" When I did not respond he lifted my chin and said " Izzie, look at me" .When I finally did he saw the tears coming down my eyes. He wrapped me in his arms and said, "My love, do you want to be in the room when we talk about her?" I didn't need to speak because he knew I wanted to stay in the room when we talked about our daughter, no matter how much it hurt me.

When we finally came back into the house I 'turned off' my sad emotions for my daughter so it would be more bearable to speak of her. Then I said, " We don't want to get ahead of ourselves, its only appropriate that you know everything without missing details"

Then to lighten the mood Tony said, " I think the 7 months you were pregnant was the best and worst time of our lives"

I smiled. And everyone looked at us (except Edward) with curiosity as in to what Tony meant. Then I said, " My being pregnant being best..."

Then Tony interjected by saying " Her mood swings being the worst"

I rolled my eyes and said " Okay big deal, so I tried bashing your head in a few times"

Then everyone's eyes got big and I said " Let me explain..."

Flashback Madrid 1495

Oh my god he can be such an ass! I just can't believe I'm pregnant. But Tony didn't have to look so smug when I told him. So it has only been a month since I found out I was pregnant and I feel fat. I swear sometimes I think Tony says some of the annoying things he says just to piss me off. Then Tony walks in just when I close my eyes to try and take a nap. Then he claws in the bed, but it feels like he jumped in the bed so I say, " Unless you want me to puke on you stop jumping in the bed"

Then he said " I didn't jump in the bed"

Then I said in a annoyed voice "Yes you did"

Then he said, "Izzie I really don't want to fight with you right now, just please go to sleep"

Then I said, " 1 don't tell me what to do, 2 you did jump in the bed, and 3 you can go screw yourself and I'm going to get myself something to eat"

I walked down to the kitchen and surprisingly everyone was there making something that smelled really good. I smiled and went to the food, but my smile went away when I saw them making fish. So I hurried up to the bathroom and puked. Then as if I knew he was there, Tony came up to me and held back my hair as I puked.

Then he asked me, " Are you alright now?'

Then I turned around and said, "Do I look alright to you? I look fat and I can't stop puking! You know just go away I don't want you near me!" Then when he wasn't moving away I threw a glass mirror at him.

Then he said, "Fine"

Then started walking away then I instantly felt bad. So I said "Wait, I'm sorry. Its just my hormones are all over the place and I don't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry"

Then he came over to me and kissed the top of my head and said "I know"

It was like that for 7 months. Then we finally had our daughter we said "She definitely was worth it"

It has been a month since we brought Sofia home. We were so happy when we brought her home and so was everyone else. But recently Aron, Jaime, Ernesto, Annette, Bridgette, and Eva, have all been acting strangely. They hardly come out of their rooms and try to avoid us as much as possible I don't know what is wrong with them.

A few weeks later everyone started acting normal so everyone suggested that Tony and I go out for the night since it was June and the weather was nice outside. So we left Sofia with everyone while we have a night to ourselves.

We decided to take a walk in the park after we were done eating. Tony said as we were walking "Izzie I was thinking, we should move to Amsterdam."

I smiled and said "I was thinking the same thing." Then Tony looked at me like I was joking and I said "I'm serious. I really don't think that we should raise Sofia here. We should go."

Then he smiled and said " I thought you would say that" Then he kissed me. While he kissed me we heard a noise and looked around. Then out of no where two figures came out of the shadows and it was a man and woman.

They were both attractive looking; the man was tall with short cut hair and the woman had shoulder length brown hair. At first they were walking slowly, then suddenly they were a blur. The man grabbed Tony and the woman grabbed me.

They covered our mouths so we couldn't scream. The man saw the tears in my eyes, he looked at me and said "You'll thank us one day for this. You two have great potential" then they bit us in the neck.

The next thing we knew it was the next night and we somehow made it home. We looked at each other and we realized both of our eyes were blood red and our skin was pale white. Then Aron, Jaime, Ernesto, Annette, Bridgette, and Eva, came into our room. I started to panic so I asked them, "What are we?"

And Jaime said, "Your vampires..."

Then Aron said, "We all are..."

Then Eva said "We didn't choose this. The couple that made all of us did, but we don't know where they are they left right after we woke up. But they told us that we should stay together and that is why he and his mate made us like this. We don't know why, but you two seem perfectly fine, it's strange. You're not feeling thirsty?""

Then Tony and I looked at each other and said "No"

Strangely enough we could control our vampire urges and we could be around Sofia without anything happening. So eventually everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could get. Then we told everyone our plan and then said they were coming with us and we said of course. Eventually we found out our powers. Which both shocked us at first, but then we realized our powers could be very useful. We both fed on people to survive. At first we would feed on anyone, but then we realized that that would draw unnecessary attention so we usually only fed on homeless people. But sometimes we will feed on animals in the woods. So after 8 months we are in Amsterdam. And of course bought a large house for all of us, but this time we bought the house in the woods so we would not have to be around many people. Also so we do not have to be in fear of anyone seeing us.

12 years later in Amsterdam....

Right now I am just laying in bed bored since I am a vampire and don't sleep anymore. 'I wonder what Tony is doing ?'( we just recently found out we can read each others minds)Then he comes right into the bedroom and says "Nothing just getting the knifes and such ready for hunting tomorrow. Just think, you thought we would be rich with investing the money we had when we ran away, just think of how much we will have because how much hunting and trading is valued here"

Then I just looked at him and thought in my head so no one could hear us I said, 'I'm not thinking of money right now. Right now I'm thinking you need to come over here so I can take off all your clothes and have mad, passionate, primal sex with you .'

Then Tony smirked and said, "Oh really? Well I love the way you think Mrs. Borgia"

Then with vampire speed he was at the bed and already had his and my clothes off when I blinked. I smiled and said, "Impressive"

Then things started getting really heated, if I thought when we were human we went fast, that was nothing compared to now. We both fought for dominance not only in kissing but who should be on top. Then when he wasn't paying attention I flipped him over and tied him to the bed. He smirked and said "Very impressive"

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. Then when I positioned myself we both moaned. Then just because I just felt like it I went as fast as I could. If we were human and doing this I probably would've ripped us apart by how fast I was going. Our eyes were black and we just gave each other animalistic grins. I bent my body all the way back so he would be deeper inside. Then I slowed down. Then started moving faster and faster and faster until we both came. Then because I didn't realized I loosed the ties Tony grinned and flipped me over, so I was on my back. Then he pushed inside me so fast if I were human I would've screamed, but I liked it so I moaned almost purred in his ear. I thought I went fast, he went so fast that our whole bodies were a blur as was everything around us. The whole time I was telling him "don't you dare stop", "faster" and "deeper". He went so deep he hit my g- spot right on and I loved every freaky moment. When we came we clasped onto each other while Tony was still inside me. We were dripping in sweat and Tony kissed my neck and said, " Oh my god Iz you... were...aammmaaazzziiinnnggg. Oh my god that was hot"

I laughed and said "Thanks you were pretty hot yourself"

When the sun finally came up we had to get out of bed to get Sofia up so Annette could give her her music lessons.

When we did we decided that we would all make breakfast. So while everyone was cooking Sofia asked us "Mama, Papa when will you turn me into a vampire?"

I looked at her and said "Excuse me, what did you just say?" It didn't shock me that Sofia knew that we were all vampires she's known since she was 7 years old. What shocked me is the fact that she wants to become a vampire herself.

The she asked again, " When will you make me a vampire?"

Then I said " We're not EVER going to make you a vampire, now end of discussion Sofia"

Then Sofia whined and said "But why? You and Papa and uncle Aron and uncle Jaime and uncle Ernesto and auntie Annette and auntie Bridgette and auntie Eva are all vampires. Why can't I be a vampire?"

Then I yelled at her and said "BECAUSE IT IS UNNATURAL!!!" Then I pinched my nose and said to Tony "You deal with her because the mood she has me in she'll be lucky to turn 13"

Then as I was walking away I heard Tony's and Sofia's short conversation. I heard Tony walk toward Sofia and say "You have to understand, none of us chose this life. We have had to do terrible things just to survive. Your mother and I don't want you to suffer. We do not want you to be cursed like us. Do you understand?"

Then Sofia said "Yes Papa. I won't talk about it anymore"

Then Tony said "Good" then kissed her forehead

Then after a while Tony came out on the terrace in our bedroom and wrapped his arms around me and said, "The problem is taken care of, as you already know." Then he pulled my hair back and kissed my neck then suddenly said, "I know you don't want Sofia to become like us and I agree with you, but Izzie, we have been like this for years, you have to eventually accept it"

I leaned into to him exhaled and said, "I know just give me some time"

Then we went down stairs and saw everyone talking then we said, " What's going on?"

Then Bridgette said, "We were all thinking we should go hunting"

Then I said, "I don't know. Who is going to watch Sofia?"

Then Sofia came up to me and said, "Mama you should go, you haven't fed in days. I'll be alright. I can watch myself. Please go"

I hesitated then said, "Alright. But lock the doors and stay in your room"

She smiled and said, " Alright. Good bye. See you later. I love you."

I looked at her and then said, "We'll see you later you and I love you too" Then I kissed her on the forehead and so did Tony and then we all left to go hunting.

When we came back to the house we all felt better after hunting. But immediately we knew something was wrong because we didn't hear Sofia's heartbeat.

Tony and I told everyone to look for Sofia while Tony and I looked in her room. When we got to her room everything was trashed. Then as we searched her room for any evidence as in to who took her. We found a note on the floor that said 'You will never see your precious daughter again'. I cried for a few moments and Tony held me while I cried, but slowly and we could both feel it our sadness quickly turned to rage.


	9. Chapter 9: Our Journey V

Present Time

Jasper moved in his seat slightly because he could feel our rage and...Tony's lust for me.

Then Emmet said "Wait a minute that massacre with the couple was you?"

Then I said, "Yes, they wouldn't tell me where Sofia was so we went on a little massacre"

Then suddenly I felt a sensual wave go down my spine. Then I heard Tony say in my mind 'Mmmm, I think when that happened I wanted you more than ever. Then again it has been a very long time since we were together'

Then it was my turn to move uncomfortably in my seat and everyone just stared at me, but the only people that knew why I moved was Tony, me ,Jasper, and...Edward. I could tell that Edward was getting pissed because I knew Tony was not hiding the fact that he wanted me. And I knew Tony was either giving off images of what he wanted to do to me or he was just letting Edward read his mind. But the way he was looking at me now I'd say it was both. Then when I felt another wave down my spine I said in my mind 'Tony cut it out. This is not the time or place to send me sex vibes'

Then he said, 'But it's the perfect distraction for you. We could get away for awhile and not think about anything. Plus how long has it been Iz that we've had sex? And you know when I can feel your sexual frustration, and right now its just begging to be released'

I swear I almost had an orgasm right then and there. Then I said 'You serve a valid point, BUT here and now is not the time. So chill'

Then he said 'Oh come on Iz, when is the last time you let the animal in you come out?'

I loved Tony not only because he was sweet and kind, but also because sometimes he could make me want to do things that I know I shouldn't do. Then everyone looked at us as to what we were doing. Then Alice said "Are you two having a conversation telepathically?"

Then Tony looked at me and smirked and said, 'Come on Iz. For old times sake'

Then I said 'Okay lets go.' Then we just ran off with everyone having shocked looks on their faces because they would've never expected me to just run off.

Then Tony said "There's my Izzie that I've missed so much"

Then suddenly Tony stopped 40 miles away from the Cullen's' home and grabbed me. Then pushed me up against a tree and kissed me so hard and passionately I moaned in his mouth. Then he took off my pants and started at my neck. Then I took off his pants and unbutoned his shirt. Then we hurriedly took off each other's underwear and he grabbed my butt and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist then he was inside me. As I moaned I said, "God its been so long I almost forgot how it felt to have you inside me"

Then he smirked and said "Oh don't worry, after we're done you'll still feel me inside you the next morning" Then suddenly he pushed himself inside me. I swear I thought I might go insane at how fast he was going, and the whole time I screamed.

When we got back we were in front of the Cullen's house when Tony suddenly said, "Wow Izzie, you were sensational. Where did you learn how to do that thing with your back?"

Then I said, "Bon Jovi in 1990, before he took that hiatus after the New Jersey Tour"

Then he stopped me and said "You slept with Bon Jovi, which one?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Jon. And the only reason I slept with him was because I was lonely because I thought you were dead, but don't worry it meant nothing. If its any consolation you are far better in bed than he was" Then I kissed him, but he didn't respond so I deepened the kiss, then he responded. What we didn't know was that everyone could hear us and Edward was watching us through the window.

We finally stopped kissing when I said, "You ruined my hair"

Then he smirked and said, "So, you got my shirt dirty" Then he kissed me again. After we straightened up we went inside and everyone just stared at us.

Then suddenly Emmet said "You slept with Bon Jovi?"

Then I rolled my eyes again and said, "Yes, but that is later in the story. Now where were we?"

Then Jasper said, "The massacre"

Then I said, " Aww yes, well after we got off our grief we got pissed because we wanted to find out who kidnapped our daughter..."

Then Tony said, "So we went to the Voltori to see if they would give us any information as to who took our daughter..."

Flashback 1495 in Voltaria

Aro spoke and said, "We cannot tell you where your daughter is or who might have taken her. Now you may go"

Now that really pissed us off. So when were out of their hearing range I said, "What do you think about going on a little massacre in France?"

Then he smirked and said, "That's a perfect idea"

When we finally made it to France we stopped and Tony said, "Wait a minute we only kill vampires. If we kill humans the Voltori will kill us and then we can't search for Sofia. Deal?"

I thought about it for a second then said, "Alright deal"

Then we just started killing random vampires that we saw. When Tony wasn't paying attention because he was busy with three vampires trying to kill him one vampire tried grabbing my butt. That really pissed me off. So first I castrated him then I took his spine out through his mouth. When some of the other vampires saw that they started to run away, but because we were so pissed we wouldn't let them. So we ripped all of theirs hearts out of their chests and drank whatever blood was in their hearts. Then we started getting bored so we started to decapitate them. Then we started getting tired so then we stopped when we started pulling out their major organs. Then Tony and I looked at each other and we just left covered in blood.

Present Time

Everyone's eyes looked terrified while Emmet said, "That is so badass"

Then Alice asked "So what happened with Aron, Jaime, Ernesto, Annette, Bridgette, and Eva, what happened after that?"

Then Tony said, "Your psychic right? Don't you already know what we were going to say?"

Alice looked at him and said, "I see your intentions and decisions, but that can always change and how did you know my power?"

Tony said, "I'm very observant"

Then Edward said, "Yet, you didn't see me at the window?"

Then I looked at Tony said telepathically 'What is he talking about?'

Then Tony said 'He was watching our conversation outside the window a few moments ago. I told you I could distract you' Then he kissed me on the cheek with a smug smirk on his face. Then he said to Edward "I did see you. I just figured you wanted to watch." Then I punched him in the stomach, but didn't use a lot of force.

Then he said 'Come on Izzie, don't be mad'

Then I huffed and said 'Don't you dare try to kiss me, I'm mad at you. God you can be such an intolerable ass'

Then he wrapped his arms around me and said, 'That may be at times, but I'm your intolerable ass'

Then I looked at him and smiled and shook my head. Then he gave me a kiss on the lips. Then Alice asked "Are you having another conversation telepathically? That is amazing. When did you get that power"

Then Tony said, " To answer your question yes we are. And we found out we had this power right after we figured out we could read each others thoughts"

Then I said "You're still an intolerable ass, I think we need another trial separation."

Then he said "Oh stop being dramatic. And we only had that trial separation because we got into that stupid fight. Plus we both know you would eventually forgive me."

Then Esme asked, "You had a trial separation? About what, might I ask?"

Then I said, "Basically everything that has happened over the years, but that's later in the story."

Then Tony said, "After our little massacre, we left Aron, Jaime, Ernesto, Annette, Bridgette, and Eva..."

Flashback 1495

Annette said, "What do you mean you're leaving? We have to stay together."

Then I said, "We just can't stay here anymore. Tony and I have to figure out what we are going to do. I promise we will try to keep in contact with you as much as possible"

Then Bridgette yelled at us, "Oh for christ sake just go, before Annette starts getting really emotional!!!"

Then Eva said, "I understand, if you must go you must go. Just contact us every so often"

Then Tony and I said, "We promise" Then we said our goodbyes and left.

Present Time

Rosalie asked "Where did you go?"

Then I said, "We went everywhere. We spent a couple of years in the mountains traveling."

Then Tony said "We spent some time by this little village by the Indian Ocean"

Then I said "We went to Australia. Then we started traveling west, so we ended up in Chile. Then we slowly started going north."

Then Tony said, "We spent some time in the Gulf of San Miguel"

Then I said, "Then we went to Panama in the late 1500's and then eventually we came to America in the early 1900's. Then right before World War 1 started we went to India"

Then Tony said "India, oh what beautiful place to relax and might I add you look hot in a Ghaghra Cholis"

Then I laughed and said, "Is that the only thing you remember about India? Why not mention when we met Gandhi in 1915?"

Then Tony said, "Oh don't worry I remember every detail what we did in India and Gandhi was great its just that you looked really good in that outfit"

I smiled and said "Thank you and you didn't look half bad either"

Then Alice asked "Do you have pictures?"

Then both Tony and I said "Yes". Then we looked at each other and smiled.

Then I said, "Hold on one second, mine's in my bag" Then Tony pulled one out of his wallet and I came back and gave Alice my picture and saw the one Tony gave her and said "I remember that one that's when we went on that 3 day hike, when we walked with Gandhi for a couple of days"

Then Tony saw my picture and said "And that's after the reception in India of a local in the village that we knew who got married "

Then Alice passed around the picture and said, "You two look happy"

Then I said, "We were happy, but then we had to get into that dumb fight in the 20's when we decided to come back to America"

The Tony said "I think out of all the fights we have gotten into that has to be the worse. And was it really necessary for it to last as long as it did? I mean don't get me wrong the I love you/hate you sex was amazing. Its just that, did you have to wait till you became a hippie to fully forgive me?"

Then I looked at him and said "1 when we got into that fight you were drunk and threw a beer bottle at me even though you missed, 2 I already forgave you by the 30's, 3 the only reason why I let it go on and didn't 'fully forgive you' as you say until the 60's was because I was having too much fun with you, and 4 you were a hippie too"

Then Tony said sarcastically, "Oh I apologize, we were both hippies...."

Then I interjected by saying "You know what, hold on one second before we tell them this part of the story we need a third party since you have a tendency to forget certain details" Then I dialed my friend's number. I didn't even have to say anything because they said they would be over in exactly one minute. Then they came and knocked on the door. I smiled and said and "There they are now."

Then Esme asked, "And who may I ask is here?"

Then I smiled and said, "Old friends of mine and Tony's" Then I answered the door and said "Come in."

Then Tony said, "Hey Linda, what's up Jack"

Then I embraced Melinda and said, "Tony and I are having another separation"

Then Melinda, who looked shocked to see Tony, but then composed herself and said, "Let me guess you need me to represent you again?"

Then I said, "Yes"

Then she asked, "And what is it this time?"

Then I said, "He is being an insufferable ass as usual"

Then she asked, " I know this a stupid question, but you didn't happen to get into another fight did you?"

Then I smiled and said, "Yes, but he started it by getting mad over nothing"

Then Carlisle asked, "If you do not mind my asking, how do you all know each other?"

Then Melinda said, "As you can tell my husband Jack and I are vampires. We met Izzie and Tony in 1520, one year after my husband and I were turned. I'm sure they told you about their travels, but forgot to mention we were with them the whole time." Then she looked at me and said "Its okay I forgive you, but answer me this... do you love him?"

Then I said, "At the moment no"

Then she rolled her eyes and said, " Do you need me to push, cuz I'll do it if I have to?"

Then Emmet interrupted by saying "What did you mean by pushing?"

Then I said to Melinda, "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?"

Then she said "I will, but lets sit down first"

Then I finally saw Jack, who just got over the shock of seeing Tony, who just smiled at Jack and said "Hey Jack"

Then he smiled and said "Hey Iz" Then we all sat down, Jack sat next to Tony. Melinda sat next to Jack and I was next to Melinda.

Then Melinda said "Well, to answer your question by what do I mean by pushing, well I can push memories or images into people's heads."

Then Carlisle asked Jack and Melinda "So do you have other powers?"

Then they said in unison "Yes"

Then Jack said, "I have two. I have human characteristics like Tony and Izzie and I can control people's feelings like Izzie"

Then Melinda said, " I have human characteristics also and of course as you know already I can push images or memories into people's minds"

Then Carlisle asked "If you don't mind telling us in detail how you two met since, I noticed you said you were turned in 1519"

Then Melinda said, "Of course not. Well as you already know that in the 1500's there was slavery. Well to put it short I was Jack's father's slave on their plantation. Jack and I fell in love, but we knew that his father and anyone else would try to kill us. So we ran away and got married. Then we were in Columbia and we were attacked and turned into vampires even though we don't know who it was that turned us. Then a year later we were in the Gulf of San Miguel and there we met Izzie and Tony. Then we traveled the world together. Then just a few years ago Izzie left because she thought Tony was dead, but we keep in contact with him all the time..."

Then I said, "What? Wait a minute, you knew he was alive all this time and didn't tell me? Why in the hell did you not tell me he was alive!?"

Then Tony said, " Izzie calm down its not their fault I told them not to tell you"

That really pissed me off. I got up from the sofa pulled Tony up and punched him square across the face. Then said, "YOU SORRY HYPERCRITICAL BASTARD! AND YOU ASKED ME HOW COULD I LIE TO YOU. MY LIE WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOURS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD ALL THESE YEARS! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Then when he didn't answered I tried hitting him again, but he caught my fist and threw me on the ground so I wouldn't hit him again.

Then he said "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I TOLD THEM NOT TO TELL YOU I WAS ALIVE? WHY I DIDN'T COME FIND YOU UNTIL NOW? BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU FOUND SOMEONE ELSE. I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME. I THOUGHT IF I CAME BACK YOU WOULD WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME. BUT FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME I SAID SCREW IT, I HAD TO FIND YOU BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN KILLING ME ALL THESE YEARS NOT KNOWING. JESUS CHRIST SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT FOR ALL THESE YEARS."

Then he let me go and just looked at me and I didn't say anything. Then Melinda said "Alright screw this if I don't do this, you're gonna end up killing each other" Then she said "You two need to remember why you love each and why you put up with each other's crap" Then suddenly Tony and I got flashes in our minds of our memories together.

Then Melinda said to both of us, "Remember when we were in New York you wanted to walk home after drinking and dancing all night and got caught in the rain and had to wait for the rain to stop in the alley. Then Izzie got cold so you took off your jacket and wrapped it around her. Then you told her to come here and wiped the rain off her face and put her back against the wall and kissed her. Remember when you were teenagers and the first time you made love after you ran away. Remember when you held Izzie in your arms when you found out your daughter was kidnapped. And when you whispered in her ear 'Its gonna be okay baby' when Izzie started crying when you first became vampires because she thought she was a monster...."

The images were too much I didn't want to remember why I loved Tony so much. So I screamed at Melinda "Stop! Stop it Melinda!"

Then Jack said "Why because you can't handle it? We have known you for very long time. We consider you and Tony to be family and we know the reason you want her to stop is because you know that if you love Tony completely and let everything go you think your being weak. Well your not because you know that you love him just as much as he loves you its just harder for you to admit it. The only reason he didn't tell you is because he didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want to mess up the life you created for yourself"

Then I turned my head, swallowed , shut my eyes and said to Tony "Get off me" Then I looked at Melinda and "Come on we need to talk and I need a drink"

Then Tony got off me and I headed to the liquor cabinet next to the sofa and took out a bottle of Whiskey and two shots glasses and said to Melinda "Come on" Then we were in a park 70 miles away from the house. Then we sat at a bench. I poured the whiskey into the glasses then said, "Cheers" Then I downed my shot.

Then Melinda asked " I know you love him no matter what he does, but why is it so hard for you to say out loud?"

Then I looked at her knowingly and said, "It's complicated, you know why"

Then she said, "Why don't you try now?"

Then I looked at her and started to cry then I said, "I really do love him with everything I have in me. Its just hard to let him in without thinking I'm gonna get hurt"

Then she hugged me and said, "I know, but that's what love is"


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

After I was done crying Melinda and I had two more shots. Then we left the park and went back to the house and everyone just stared at me. Then I noticed Tony was gone. I exhaled heavily and said to Jack “Do you have a smoke?”

He said “Yeah, here” He handed me a cigarette. Then he asked me “Aren’t you gonna go after him?”

I lit the cigarette and rubbed my head and said “No. He knows where I’m at if he wants to talk. If I go now we’re just gonna get into another fight. And at this very moment all I want to do is smoke my cigarette and possibly have another shot” Suddenly When I’m With you by Sheriff came on and I got pissed then I said “Shut that crap off before I break it!” When no one did I got pissed and got a knife from the kitchen and threw the knife at the radio. Everyone, except Jack and Melinda, looked at me like I went crazy. Then I said “I’ll be outside” A few hours later I heard Tony come in and no one said anything.

Tony came outside on the balcony and stood next to me and said “I’m just gonna guess that the radio was your handy work?”

I took a drag of my sixth cigarette and said “You damn straight. The song that was on pissed me off”

He asked “And what song was it?”

Then I said “When I’m With You by Sheriff”

Then he said “I thought you loved that song?”

I took another drag and said “Yeah well at the moment his voice is annoying”

He asked “You got another smoke?”

Then I went back into the house and everyone was just staring to see what would happen. I picked up the pack of cigarettes Jack put on the table and said “Don’t’ worry I’ll get you more” I walked back to Tony and gave him the pack of cigarettes and then he took one out, lit it, and took a drag.

Then he said “We need to clear some stuff up”

I said “Well start talking cuz really at this moment I don’t care who’s listening, so shoot”

Then he said “Okay, but just to make this clear no bullshit. I ask you a question you tell me straight out and same goes for me. Alright?”

I took a drag of my cigarette and said “Alright, no bullshit.”

Then he said, “Why do you always have to start a fight out of nothing?”

I stomped out my cigarette and said “Because you aggravate me. Its like you don’t realize when you say some of the stupid things you say and that pisses me off, but then I remember all the stupid shit that we've done that you got me out of. Now my turn. Why were you so pissed when I told you I lied about not knowing who told our parents?”

He looked at me like he was upset and said “Because if you would have told me it was him, I would have taken care of it. Then we wouldn’t have gotten beaten and it wouldn’t have taken us so long to leave. Where did you go after you thought I was dead?”

“I went to all the places that we went together. Thinking if I went to all those places I would probably find you and then we could go back to the way things were. Why didn’t you come and find me?”

He looked at me like if he was remembering something painful and said “I did. You were in New York when I finally tracked you down, but you were talking to some guy and smiling and laughing and I thought you were with him, so I left.”

“After all the things we have gone through together you think I just moved on? Couldn’t you tell how hard it was for me to accept that you were dead? Or how it broke my heart when Melinda told me you were dead? Till this day it still hurt, but that pain went away when I saw you. Okay so we fought a lot big deal. Even through we fought 20 percent of the time I would remember why I love you so much”

“Then what about this Edward person? Why did you even start that? 1 he didn’t know you were a vampire and you failed to mention it and 2 from the looks of it I can tell he bores you in every department minus the factor that he’s fast like me”

“Edward reminded me of you. That’s one of the reasons I got together with him and because I knew I had to find a way to get over you.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes. But I’m not in love with him. I’m in love with you, even through you infuriate me and even through 20 percent of the time we fight. All the shit we‘ve been through together, I would do it again if I had the choice ”

Suddenly he asked “Did you sleep with anyone, besides Bon Jovi, when you thought I was dead?”

I hesitated when I said this, but then covered it by just saying “No. Did you? And remember no bullshit”

He gave me a serious look and said “There’s been no one else” Then he asked me telepathically ’Do you still love me?’

I said ’Of course I do, my love. Do you still love me?’

Then he said in a loving tone ‘Always. Come here’

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him and asked him ‘Is there anything else you need to tell me?’

Then he said ‘No. Is there anymore secrets you need to tell me?’

I hesitated again because there is something major that I know I should tell him, but I'm afraid to so I decide not to tell him, then I said ‘No’

Then he smiled and said ‘Good’ Then he kissed me. After we were done making up and I took Tony’s cigarette out of his mouth, took a drag, and then stomped it out.

I smiled and said “Let’s go inside”

When we went inside Edward looked really sad, but I couldn’t help the way I felt, at least now he knew. Then Melinda said “Yea you made up”

Jack said “Finally. I thought you two you were gonna kill each other.”

Then I walked over to Melinda and said “Thanks Lin.” I looked at Jack and said “You too Jackie O” Then Melinda, Jack, Tony, and I laughed at my nickname for Jack.

Melinda suddenly said “Eh there’s a 1920’s party we were gonna throw in New York, you guys should come tonight. Plus I rather you guys party before you tell this part of the story”

Tony said “Well you want to go Iz? It’s been awhile since you and I partied”

Then I said “Let’s do it”

Melinda said “Great. Now you can wear your old 20’s clothes and act like we’re in the 20’s again” Then she looked at all the Cullens and said “I would love it if you guys came too, but I’d understand if you didn’t want to”

Esme said “We would love to come”

I said “Alight then, I’m gonna go get dressed”

1 hour later we were all ready to go and Melinda was the first to see me. She smiled and said “Wow Izzie, I don’t know about you, but this definitely brings back memories”

I said in an exhausted tone “Oh this is just the beginning of memory lane.”

When everyone saw me all their mouths dropped to the ground. I just smiled and looked for Tony. Then I found him outside just looking outside and smoking a cigarette. I smiled and walked toward him and said “Wow you look like a fox”

He smiled “Thanks baby doll”

I laughed and said “Come on lets go” When we went inside I told everyone “And just to clear things up everyone at the party are gonna be vampires. Linda rarely ever throws a party where there’s humans. Also since I thought Tony was dead I stopped going to anywhere where the were vampires so everyone there s going to think Tony and I are back together from another fight. Since no one knew what happened to Tony ” Then we left for the party.

It took us two minutes to get there. We went inside. As soon as everyone saw Tony and I they cheered and said “Eh Tony! Eh what’s up Izzie!”

We all sat down at a booth, then the bartender that we know came up to us said “So you finally made up. Let me guess you guys are competing as usual?”

We smiled and said “Yah damn straight”

Then he laughed and said “What’ll be then?”

Tony looked at me and said “How many shots did you have?”

I said a matter of fact tone“ Three”

Then he said “I’ll have six shots of whiskey and Izzie will have a double whiskey and a shot of vodka”

I smiled and said to Tony “Oh you know me so well”

Then he left. Then Emmet said “What did he mean by you two competing as usual?”

“Well when liquor came out Tony and I always competed to see who could drink the most without puking or passing out and we always do it every time we go out, but then eventually we just end up doing it to screw around”

Then Tony suddenly came with the drinks and said “You ready?”

I said to him “You damn straight I’m ready, are you ready?”

“You bet your ass I’m ready” Then we laughed and said “On the count of three” Then he said “One, two, three” We chugged our drinks, and we finished at the same time.

I laughed and said “Oh you are so gonna loose”

“Yeah right. I bet you 100 bucks I win and you puke you damn brains out. Deal?”

I laughed and said “Oh this coming from the person who got so wasted passed out while dancing, you got yourself a deal darlin .”

A couple minutes later Tony and I started getting a buzz. Then Tony looked at me and said “You buzzed yet?”

I smiled and said “No. Are you?”

He smiled michevously and said “Nope, that means we need more drinks” We laughed and then he told the bar tender “Keep em’ comin” Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie just watched.

Suddenly Melinda came over and said to everyone “Alright everyone settle down. Now in honor of Tony and Izzie making up, we thought they might honor us with a dance or two”

Then I looked at everyone “Oh no I don’t think so”

Tony looked at me and said “Oh come on Iz, don’t be so uptight. Come on do it for old times sake. You know you want to, but if you need persuasion” Then he gave me a shot of Scotch. “Oh come on baby. It’ll be fun to be your old self”

Then I downed the Scotch and I block him out of my head for a second as I thought' Little do you know I stopped doing this when I met a certain someone'. I didn't want to think about that because it's making me feel even more guilty for not telling him. So I ignored that feeling and said “Oh okay, for old times sake” Then Tony smiled and everyone cheered. Suddenly It don't mean a thing (If it ain't got that swing) by Billy Banks came on.

Then we were getting up from the booth Tony smiled and said “Come on baby doll” I just laughed and Tony and I started dancing.

Then Tony smiled and said “You ready?” But before I could respond, he flipped me. Then everyone hooted and cheered. We put in a mix of the Charleston then when the song ended Tony dipped me and I just laughed.

Then when we walked back to the booth someone screamed “Body shots!”

Tony smirked and said “Eh Izzie you want to do it?”

Then I smiled and said “Top or bottom?”

“I think bottom, we can do top later”

Then I screamed “Eh guys we’re in!” Then hooted and cheered. Tony took my hand and helped me on the bar. Then I laid down on the bar.

Then the bartender asked Tony “What’ll it be?”

Tony smirked said “Tequila” Then I put the glass in my mouth after it was filled and then Tony put salt on my neck.

I said telepathically ‘Don’t make me laugh Tony’ Then he came close to me and licked the salt off my neck and then took the glass out of my mouth with his and drank the Tequila. And then I put the lime in my mouth and he took it with his then kissed me on the mouth and everyone cheered and hooted.

I got up and I said “Well that brings back memories”

Then Jack grabbed a microphone and said “Oh yeah folks that’s how its done!”

Tony whispered in my ear “I think I didn’t get off all the salt”

Then I said “Oh really. Well I think you did”

Then he said “If you say so, but just in case” Then he licked my neck. Then he started kissing it. Then he started nibbling on my ear.

Then I whispered in his ear “Eh Tony did you forget that we’re at our party with a room full of people?”

He lifted his head and smirked at me and said “No I haven’t forgotten darling it’s just I don’t give a damn about them right now, my thoughts right now are only about you” Then he dragged his finger down my neck to my bellybutton. When he heard me inhale he smirked and said “Why don’t we take this to a different venue?”

I said “I don’t know, why don’t you persuade me further” Then with his speed he pinned me against a wall and put my hands above my head and dragged his teeth across my neck. he grabbed my dress and dragged it up my thigh. Then wrapped my leg around his waist and I could feel his erection.

He had a satisfied look on his fave when he said “So why don’t we take this to another venue my love?” I was getting so aroused I couldn’t speak so I just shook my head yes. Then because we had a house in New York that we still owned we went there so we wouldn’t be disturbed and we were there in exactly 30 seconds since it was close by. When we closed the front door Tony pushed me against the wall and started kissing me and I moaned in his mouth. I hurried up and took off his jacket and tie and then he slowly lifted up my dress and wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he carried me to the living room because we knew we couldn’t last long without Tony inside me. he laid me on the floor and said in a husky voice “God Izzie there hasn’t been a day where I haven’t thought about you. Where I haven’t thought about being inside you.” He straddled me, sat up, looked at me and said “You have too many clothes on” Then as soon as I blinked we were both there naked.

I moaned and said “I need to feel you inside me” Then he lowered himself to where he was laying on top of me and we started kissing and rubbing up against each other. Awhile his erection was rubbing on my stomach. I moaned and said “Tony stop teasing. I can feel how much you want me right now. I can feel your need to be inside me.” Then suddenly he rammed his manhood into me. I screamed half moaned with pleasure. This afternoon in the woods was nothing compared to now.

Then he pumped into me and said “I’m going screw you so hard you’ll still be able to feel me inside you the next morning” He rammed into me again and I just moaned his name. Then he pumped into me slowly to tease me. When he heard me whimper when he pulled out he said “Do you want me and no other?”

I said “Yes you and no other” Then he rammed into and started pumping in and out of me. But I couldn’t get enough so I moaned and told Tony “Baby faster” He rammed into so fast our bodies started to blur and my head felt like it was going to explode from the pleasure Tony was giving me.

While Tony was pumping in and out of me he looked at me while my eyes were closed and said “Baby open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you cum” While he was still pumping in and out of me I opened my eyes. It felt like electricity was going through my whole body and my toes started tingling. Then I orgamsed moaning Tony’s name and he came after I did. Then he laid on top of me, still inside me. And we both just laid there naked, sweating, and panting from the aftershocks of our orgasm.

I said “Wow out of all the times we made love that has to be in the top ten”

Then he kissed my neck and said “Definitely” We made love in every part of the house, multiple times, until dawn. Then we went back to the Cullen’s the next morning.

Then Melinda smiled at us and said “I’m guessing you had fun after leaving the party early? Don’t worry everyone understands and saw you two against the wall”

Jack smiled and said “Someone got busy”

Then I titled my head up in a snooty fashion and said “I have no idea what you mean.” Suddenly I said to Tony “I’m hungry. Can you please get me something to eat?”

Then he said “Sure”

So Melinda said “Jack can you get me something also please?” Then both Jack and Tony left and it was just Melinda and I, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. Suddenly Melinda said “So Izzie, on a scale from 1 to 10, how was it?”

I whispered to her, so only she can here me “Lin now is not the appropriate time to talk about this”

She whined and said “Oh come on Izzie we always share about this after partying. Come on please.” Then Tony and Jack came back before I could answer, but when they weren’t looking I mouthed 10.

I smiled and Tony said “I think I can guess the topic of conservation between you two” Then he handed me my food.

After we ate Tony said “So where we?” So we began to tell our story once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Our Journey XI

I looked at Tony and said "We were about to tell them the rest of the story,darling"

Tony smiled at me and said "Of course" Then he asked me "Do you want to start off or should I?"

I looked at him and said "Well first I think we should clear a few things up for them to understand more clearly." Then I looked at everyone and said "Alright so everyone remembers that in the 1920's and 30's poetry was a real big thing back then right?" I looked at everyone and they just shook their heads yes.

Then Tony interjected by saying "Well we liked to create and participate in poetry readings. It was our new way of communicating our feelings to each other."

Then I said "Whenever we needed to say something that we couldn't say straight out we would express it in our poetry. Plus I had a thing for artistic types back then."

Tony smirked and then Melinda said to us "Why don't you guys give them an example and share one of your poems with us?"

We said in unison "I don't think so."

Jack said "Oh do it for old times sake."

Then Tony said "Alright, this is one of the poems I made when Izzie and I started our little trial separation, but then we started having, as we like to call, I love you/ hate you sex" he took a deep breath and said "This one is called I am a Violent Man. Oh, we scratch. I bite you claw. The most arresting violence I have ever known. Takes place between these sheets of ours. As you growl. As I lash out. A stream of fire. I am a violent man, tonight. I am consumed by love. And lust. By love and lust for you... Hair is pulled. Skin gets grazed. As we beat against the wall. As this takes place between us. You murmur, drunk. Senses heightened and alive. As I spit out. A shower of crackling sparks. Oh! I am a violent man, tonight. I am birthed again. In love and in lust. For you. In love and in lust for you..."

Everyone just looked at him wide eyed. Emmet said "Wow"

Then I said "Yeah that still gives me quivers down my spine"

Tony smirked at me, but then Melinda said "Wait a minute. Skin gets grazed?" Then she said to me "Come here" She pulled up my shirt and saw a bite mark on my shoulder and scratches on my waist. Then she said "Oh shit! You little liar! You told us you met a guy at the bar when you didn't come home! I can't believe you didn't tell me you guys started having sex TWO DAYS after your guys' fight! You said you guys started having lustful sex a MONTH after your fight! You little liar!"

I rolled my eyes and said to Tony "Seriously, why did you not remind me that I still had these on me from last night?" I breathed and slowly my bite mark and scratches went away.

He said "I forgot because if you do not remember we were a little caught up this morning with trying to find where exactly we threw our clothes. Don't be mad Izzie. Plus you know it was worth it."

He gave me a toothy grin and I smiled and said "You serve a valid point, but you should have reminded me so Lin wouldn't have freaked out when she found out when we EXACTLY started having our little sex thing."

Jack said in a matter of fact way "I kind of suspected" 

We stared at Jack with shocked looks on our faces. But then he said "After you finally came home, you forgot that you stilled had scratches on you and when you stretched, I thought I saw a scratch mark on your back. At least now this confirms it."

Melinda said in hurt/angry tone "I can not believe you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Then I looked at Melinda and said "Because when it happened the first time, I thought that it would never happen again and that it was a stupid decision I made in the heat of the moment. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Melinda"

She breathed and said "It's ok. If I were you I would've done the same thing"

Then I smiled at her and said "Well now that that's over let's get back o the story..."

1928 Brookyln, New York

It's 7 am and Tony and I are getting ready to go shopping for tonight and to get some groceries for the house. I was putting on my earrings when Tony came up from behind me, kissed me on the neck, and said "You look gorgeous baby doll"

I smiled as I put on my lipstick and said "Why thank you and you don't look too shabby either"

Then he said "So I was thinking..."

I said in a jokingly voice "Oh no, that is never a good thing"

Then he smiled and chuckled and said "I'm serious,I was thinking we should have a baby"

Then I grimaced and said " I do not want to get into this right now. Let's go get some groceries and get ready for tonight" I got up from sitting in front of my vanity and gave Tony a quick kiss on the mouth and said "Come on, let's go" He followed me out of the bedroom and we left to go get groceries and to get ready for Melinda's party tonight.

11 pm at Melinda's party at a local vampire club

Tony and I are a little buzzed from all the drinks we've had, so I stopped for a little while. But Tony just kept on going, so now he's about 3 shots away from being full out drunk.

We were sitting at our usual booth with Melinda, Jack, and our other friends Abby, Rachel, Yvette, Greg, Bill, and Sebastian talking about random things. Then the girls and I started on the conversation of children and would we be happy with having children or not. Then Abby asked me "Would you want to have children Izzie?"

Then I told her "No, I like the way my life is. I don't see why I would want to have a kid with my lifestyle"

Suddenly everyone at our booth became quite when Tony chuckled and said "Yeah that's right, but I think you forget baby doll... You're reliable to get any kid of your's killed, kidnapped, or both" Then he took another shot of Tequila.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and said "You know what, I think you've had too much to drink. I'm cutting you off" Then I looked at the bartender who was bringing Tony another drink and said "Jeff I think he's had enough tonight, don't give him anymore please"

Jeff said with a sigh of relief "No problem Iz"

Right when Jeff was about to leave Tony slammed the shot glass on the table with his hand and the whole club went quite. Tony yelled at me "Who the hell are you to tell me how much I can and can not drink!" Then he looked at Jeff and said "Jeff get the hell over here and give me my drink"

I said calmly "Antonio, you've had way too much to drink and your acting real stupid. I think you should go home before you make yourself look even more of a jackass then you already have"

Tony said in a missed tone "You know what, why don't you shut the hell up and mind your damn business. I swear to god, you're no fun anymore. You need to get the stick out of your ass. Where's the old Izzie I used to know? Where she would do crazy fucking shit just to do it. And speaking of fucking, when is the last time we've had any fun in that department? I remember a time when you were a let's do it anytime, anywhere kind of woman. Now oh no, you're a lady it's only when you say so, how you say, and where you say. No more having sex in public places. That would be wrong. And what the hell is wrong with havin' a kid huh? We did it before, what the hell is the problem? I mean Jesus Christ! If I knew I was going to have to deal with your crazy bullshit, I would not have even married your ass. I mean dealing with the shit with our fathers' wanting to kill us and you already being engaged was hard enough, but this is some bullshit!"

I just sat there because I could not believe he actually sat there and said that to me infront of everyone. Then Jack said "Eh Tony, you need to cool it and go home before you wreck your marriage"

I stared at Tony trying to hold back my tears and said "I think he already has."

As I was about to leave Tony grabbed me from behind and laughed in my ear and said "Oh Izzie come on, don't be such a chicken shit. You always did know how to run off like a scared little girl. What would your father think if he knew that his daughter became such a little spineless worm?"

I turned around and punched him in the face and said "You pathetic son of a bitch! You say what would my father think, what about your's Antonio!? What would he think if he knew his son was just a scared little boy who never made it on his own? If I remember correctly you stole some of your father's money when we ran away and I did not take not one penny from my family. If anything the only thing my father would be ashamed of me about is, why the hell did I marry such a lowlife!? I mean you want to talk about how I'm no fun anymore, okay. If I'm no fun anymore in the sex department, is because sweetheart I don't know if you realized, but you are seriously lacking in that area. I mean Jesus Christ! Do you not even realize that every time we've had sex I've faked my orgasm. I mean come on now. Besides the factor that I married your dumbass, you are nothing to me. Your like the scum under my heels. Your not worthy to lick the dirt off my shoe. You are nothing, in fact you are less than nothing!"

As I turned around to leave, Tony went to the bar and threw a beer bottle at my head even though he missed, but only by a few inches. Then I turned around and said "You stupid son of a bitch!"

The next thing I knew Tony and I started hitting each other. When he pushed me up against the wall, I hit him in the head with a beer bottle that was near by. When he tried to punch me, I kicked him in the legs and punched him. But he pushed me to the ground. So I got a knife and stabbed him in the arm and just as we were about to punch each other in the face Jack, Bill, and Sebastian pulled Tony off of me, but I wanted to kill him, so I tried to go after him again.

So Melinda, Rachel, and Yvette pulled me back. Both Tony and I screamed at each other "I'M DONE!" Then Tony pulled himself out of the guys' arms and left. The next day Tony and I had Jack and Melinda be our lawyers to make our separation official.

Present time

Everyone's mouths were to the ground. Then Emmet said "Wow, that is badass. I mean it's messed up that you guys were trying to rip each other apart, but man that is so badass" Rosalie slapped him in the arm. Then he said "What? It's true"

Esme said "I see why you separated and those are awful things to say to each other"

Then Melinda said "They were awful things to say, but that's Izzie and Tony for you. When they get into really big fights like that they like to hit below the belt."

Tony said "There is no excuse for hitting Isabella, even though I was drunk, I have apologized to her, and if I wouldn't have drank so much maybe it would not have escalated the way it did. But the past is the past, at least everything was finally in the open after that fight."

Then I said "If anything I hit him more times than he exactly hit me and we did apologize to each other a few years later. But I figure what's done is done and I know Tony would never try to hurt me, even if he is drunk out of his mind." Then I looked at Tony and said "Don't be mad, but I really think that we should have been separated that time. I mean it's not that I didn't love you, it was just that I think we had so many things we weren't telling each other that we really were becoming dysfunctional."

Then Tony said "I agree with you."

Then Alice said "So what happened next?"

Tony smirked and said "Well that is only the tip of the iceberg..."

The poems does not belong to me I found it on a site but kudos to the person who wrote them


	12. Chapter 12: Our Journey VII

1928 two days after the fight in California

It's two days after Tony and I had the fight at the bar and one day after we filed a formal separation. I moved out of our house and moved in with Melinda and Jack at their house in Los Angeles because I don't want to be around Tony and I need moral support from my friends. 

I am laying on my bed in my room when Melinda comes in. She lies next to me and asks me "So how you holding up?"

Then I hug my pillow and say "Horrible. Its strange I'm happy that we separated, but for the damnedest reason I don't why, but I miss him and I fucking hate him too"

Then she said "Listen Izzie, I know you miss him and hate him, but you need to get the hell out of this room. I'm sure Tony isn't sitting around sulking. Why don't you go have some fun?"

I turned around and said "You know what? You are absolutely right. What the hell am I doing sitting around feeling sorry for myself? I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed and go out"

Before she could say anything I jumped off the bed and got ready to go out to the club. When I looked in my closet I couldn't figure out what to wear, but eventually I chose a short, tight black dress that showed a lot of skin and cleavage with black high heels. Then I put on red lipstick with some lip gloss. Then I put on small diamond teardrop earrings, a silver chocker, a diamond bracelet, and a diamond ring.

When I went downstairs and Melinda and Jack saw me their mouths dropped to the floor. I just smiled and said "I'll see you later" Then I left out the door.

1am at a club in San Francisco

I am having such a great time not thinking about anything, just dancing and some light drinking. When I came in everyone's eyes were on me. I danced with a few men, who tried to impress me, but it didn't work. I was at the bar waiting for my shot when the one person I was trying not to think about came in walking toward me. Tony.

He came towards me and said "Jesus can't you leave me the hell alone? What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here"

I scoffed and said "Go to hell. You are the last person I want to lay eyes on"

He rolled his eyes and left to dance with some random blonde bimbo. And just like before we stared at each other the whole time we were dancing with someone else. Then when I stopped dancing I walked to a table and Tony followed me. When he came toward me I rolled my eyes and said "God, you really need to stop following me or I'm pressing charges. And another thing I need to pick up the rest of my things from the house"

Then he rolled his eyes and said "The sooner the better." Then he looked at me like I was stupid and said "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Lets go get your crap out of my house"

I looked at him like he was the stupid one and said "I hope you burn in hell" Then I got up from my seat and we left to go to our house in New York.

When we finally got there I opened the door with my key and then Tony said "I want that back you know?"

Then I dropped my purse on the stand, rolled my eyes and said "Don't get your panties in a bunch princess I'll give you your damn key back even though the house is half mine"

Then before he could say anything I went to our bedroom to pack the rest of my clothes that I left. I was packing my lingerie when Tony came in, leaned on the door, and stood there watching me.

I stopped what I was doing and said "What are you thinking I'm going to steal something of yours or do you just like watching me?"

He rolled his eyes and said "Please I have no desire for you anymore. Its just that I'm watching you so you can speed it up"

Then I said " I hate you. You were always such an asswhole" Then I walked into the bathroom to get some of my things in there and Tony just followed me. I rolled my eyes and just started getting my things and just ignored him.

Then he said "The feeling is mutual. I just can't believe we were together so long. Even after you got Sophia kidnapped"

I dropped all of my things and punched him in the face and said "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I had nothing to do with Sophia getting kidnapped! If anything you are the one to blame!" Then I punched him again and said "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

When I tried hitting him again he picked me up and pushed me into a wall and said "I HATE YOU! YOU SPITEFUL BITCH!"

We had our faces so close together we just stared at each other for a moment. Then because we were so caught up in the heat of the moment, Tony grabbed my face and kissed me hard. he picked me up, threw all the things off the sink, and put me on the sink. Then he let go of my face and screamed at me "I hate you!"

I grabbed his neck and said "I hate you more!" Then I grabbed him and started kissing him again.

The next thing I knew we were savagely ripping off each others clothes. Tony hurriedly took off my dress, took my panties off, and took off my bra. All the while I took off the rest of his clothes. Then I took off his boxers. He entered me roughly and we both moaned. He pulled out of me and said "You are the worst thing that ever happened to me" Then before I could say anything he roughly entered me and I moaned.

I said "You ruined my life" I matched his thrust and he moaned. Then we grabbed each other by the waist and started going faster and faster. We were going so fast we moved from the sink to where Tony was just holding me in the air and I was just bouncing and he was pumping in and out of me. We were going so fast I couldn't think straight. So because he couldn't take it anymore Tony put me against the wall and started pumping in and out of me as fast as he could and soon we came grunting.

I unwrapped my legs from around Tony's waist and he slid out of me.

When we finally caught our breathe I smirked at Tony and "Don't even think we are done tonight. I want to see how long you can last" Then I grabbed him and roughly kissed him. Without breaking the kissed I led him to the bed.

When we were at the bed Tony's legs hit the bed and I broke the kiss. He grunted and I just smirked and pushed him on the bed. Then I straddled him and started roughly kissing him again. When he wasn't paying attention I carefully got the handcuffs from the nightstand and cuffed him to the bed. He didn't realize what I did until he heard the click of the cuffs. Then he broke the kiss and looked at me. I said hurriedly "Your being punished so shut up"

Then I put him inside me and we both moaned. So because I was so pissed at him when I rode him instead of holding onto his chest I chocked him, but he didn't seem to mind since he was too caught up in what I was doing. I rode him so fast and so hard that we came in a matter of 5 minutes. Suddenly he picked the lock to the handcuffs and flipped me on my back and handcuffed me. Then he did to me exactly what I did to him. This lasted up to mid dawn then we fell asleep, but I woke up an hour and half later.

When I woke up I made sure not to wake him and I slowly crept out of bed and found my clothes and put them back on. I left all my things because I didn't want to stay here any longer. The shame that I felt kept building as I saw the mess that we made. Reminders of the things we did to each other and how animalistic we were to each other. I grabbed my high heels and got my key and left.

Dawn in Los Angles at Melinda and Jack's house

Even though I knew they would be up I still tried to slowly creep back into the house, but I still got caught by Melinda and Jack. I was only I few steps away from the front door as Melinda and Jack just stood there and looked at me. Then Melinda said "So where have you been all night?"

I didn't want to tell her about how I slept with Tony because I didn't even want to acknowledge that I slept with him so I said "I met a guy at this club I went to."

Then Jack said "And I'm guessing the jacket is a souvenir for your new found freedom?"

I didn't even notice that I took Tony's jacket as I left the house. I so worried that they would ask more questions that I just said "I guess you could say that. Well I'm going to go take a shower." Then I went to my room before they could ask anymore questions.

When I was finally in my room I locked my door and took off all my clothes and went and took a shower. I scrubbed my body so hard my skin turned red. I wanted to wash away every inch of my body that Tony touched. When I finally got out an hour and twenty minutes later I wiped my mirror and it wasn't until then that I noticed the bite mark on my shoulder. I grunted and then slouched on the floor. I put my hands on my face and said to myself "What the hell is wrong with me? I can not believe I slept with Tony. This was never supposed to happen. We separated because of all the things we had been keeping from each other and the things we said to each other. How could I just loose control like that? I am not that Izzie anymore. I don't just have wild hate sex with Tony just because I'm pissed at him. This can not and will not happen again" Then I got up took away the bite mark, got dressed, and tried to not focus on what I did.

Tony's POV

When I woke up she was gone and to be honest I was glad because I couldn't look at her. When I finally got out of bed I was so sore every muscle in my body ached. When I got up I saw the mess that we made. So I just slowly picked up everything because everything I touched reminded me of what we did to each other. How rough we were with each other. How we were so angry with each other that it led to us having heated unremorseful sex.

I just finished cleaning the bathroom when I realized I had long scratch marks on my arms and back and a bite mark on my neck. I slouch down to the floor and ran my fingers through my hair and said "What the hell is wrong with me? I hate her. Why in the hell would I sleep with her? This is definitely not happening again" Just when I said it I found her black lace panties on the floor in front of me in pieces. So I picked them up, put them away in the nightstand, took I long hot shower, scrubbed my body, took away the scratches and bite mark, got dressed, and tried to forget what happened with her.

5 days later in a park in Los Angeles

I decided to take a walk in the park to clear my mind, but the harder I tried the more I thought about what happened. I was in the middle of the bridge just staring at the water when I heard a noise. I turned my head at the end of the bridge was Tony looking out at the water. I huffed and walked toward him then I said "Are you following me? Because I have nothing to say to you"

He turned his head and looked at me and said "That may be, but we need to talk. So if you want me to stop following you I suggest you come with me"

I said reluctantly "Fine, but only so you can stay the hell away from me"

We went back to our house in New York and when we got there Tony opened the door and I followed him in. Before he could say anything I said "Well since I'm here I should at least pack my things"

Before I could even move Tony said "There's time for that later, we need to talk first"

Then I said "Alright" and I followed him to the kitchen.

When we sat down at the table Tony said "We can't just act like nothing happened, when we know that it did" Suddenly he threw my black lace panties at me.

I huffed and said "Well trust me I tried my damnedest to forget. What we did was a mistake. We just got caught in the heat of the moment and by the way you are looking at me right now I know you feel the same way too. So there is nothing to talk about"

I was just about to open the front door when Tony closed it and said "I swear to god, all these years that I have known you and you always ignore or run away from your problems. When are you finally going to woman up and face your problems and stop being so spineless?"

Then I punched him in the face and said "How's that for spineless" Then he looked at me and suddenly we started kissing each other and we just went from where we left off five days ago.

When we were done we were on the floor in the living room. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and said "Jesus there is seriously something wrong with us. This is not happening again. I am not the old Izzie where we just have wild sex anywhere and everywhere just because we are pissed at each other. I mean this is so wrong on so many levels..." I was just about to get up when Tony grabbed my wrist and we started going for another round.

Present time

Everyone was in pure shock. But then Tony and I just laughed. Then Jack said "Wow you guys can get freaky" That just made us laugh even more.

Tony asked me "Why did you take my jacket Iz?"

I rolled my eyes and said "It was a sub-conscience thing. I didn't even realize it, well not until they mentioned it"

Then Melinda said to me "So how was it on scale of one to ten? I'm just wondering"

Then Jack said "Melinda..."

Then I said "Truthfully that first time was definitely a ten, even through I was sore the next day and had scratches and a bite mark on me"

Then Tony said to Jack "Pay up, I told you they were rating us"

Then I looked at Tony and said "Wait a minute, what are you talking about? You knew that we were rating how sex was with you two?"

Then Tony said "Of course I did. I just needed proof for Jackie over here because he didn't believe that Melinda would do something like that. But I of course know you very well and I know for a fact that you would something like that just for kicks because like it or not we are exactly a like"

Then Jack said "I still can't believe you two were rating us. I would expect a guy to do that not you two"

Then I said "Oh come on Jack I know for a fact that you and Tony rate us and nine times out of ten we are always a ten especially when we get rough. For example I know that when you and Melinda caught Tony and I even though you were freaked out you still rated us a ten. Isn't that right Tony?"

Then Rosalie said "Wait a minute you caught them in bed?"

Then Tony said "Well we weren't exactly in bed, more like on the dining room floor. The thing is every time one of us would say this is never going to happen again it always did. I swear in the first month we had sex almost everywhere not just in the house either. Those times were fun"

Then I said "I swear if I didn't have two of everything I would've had no clothes or shoes"

Melinda said in a huff "I still can't get that of out my head and we only went to the house to see what Tony was doing, then we find out he was doing you"

Then I say irritably "Way to be blunt Lin, but let me explain..."


	13. Chapter 13: Our Journey Part VIII

1938 1 Month After The Fight

"Wow" Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth, since I am currently on my dining room floor after having hot lustful sex with Tony.

Then he says " Wow what...?"

I look at him and say " Wow, we must be seriously screwed up..." I sit up, take a deep breath, and say " I mean we should not be doing this. We separated to evaluate what was wrong in our marriage and why we kept so many things from each other. NOT screw each other every chance we get, anywhere and everywhere. This is not happening again" Then I said in Italian " Questo non sta accadendo ancora una volta, Antonio. Intendo dire che questo tempo"

Tony took a deep breath, sat up, and said " You know every time one of us says that it just ends up happening again. Also may I add, we are evaluating our marriage... we are just having sex while we're doing it" Then he smirked and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said " It's not funny, I'm being serious. Normal people actually stay away from each other for a while. Then they decide if they want to do marriage counseling, if they want to reconcile, go through the motions of becoming a more stable married couple, and this is DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL"

He looked at me with a humorous gleam in his eyes and said " Well news flash Mrs. Borgia, we are NOT normal. We are two vampires who just had sex in their beautiful home in Venice" Then he gave me his famous sideways smirk and kissed my neck.

I blew out an irritated breath and said in Italian " Sono gravi, Antonio. What if Melinda and Jack find out? They are gonna be so pissed at us. Well me especially, since I live with them at the moment."

Then he said in Italian " Stop preoccupante, Isabella. If they find out, then they find out. They will understand." When he saw me roll my eyes he whispered seductively in Italian, in my ear " Non ti preoccupare per la cosa se's, semplicemente rilassarvi e godere della nostra nazione con me."

I turned my head and said " Why is it you could always make me do things I know I shouldn't do, even when we were children?"

He gave me that smirk that I just can't resist and said " Because you know that whatever we are doing is gonna be worth it and as for when we were children, you just loved being around me."

I laughed and said "No, more like you were my entertainment and excuse to get away from my father."

He pretended to look hurt and said " You hurt my feelings, Isabella."

I laughed and kissed him on the mouth. He lightly pushed me back on the floor and started nibbling on my neck. Because we were so caught up in what we were doing we didn't hear when someone came the room.

Then suddenly we heard Melinda and Jack say in unison "What the hell is going on here!?"

Tony and I separated from each other and tried to find something to cover each other with. Then Tony said " Guys it's not that big of deal."

Melinda gasped and said " The hell it isn't.... how long has this been going on!?"

I panicked, said calmly "This is the first time."

Present Time

No one said anything, but then Melinda huffed out a breath and I just rolled my eyes, but then I looked at her and said "Don't be mad, Melinda"

Then she said in a huff "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." After a brief moment she said "How could you lie to me for 82 years!?"

I brushed my hand through me hair and said "I panicked alright. You know you would have done the same thing if you were in my situation. Why can't you let this go? It was 82 years ago and if anything I should be seriously at the very least trying to rip your throat out for letting me think Antonio has been dead all these years."

Then she said "Because you're my best friend and you're like a sister to me. And we are not suppose to lie and keep secrets from each other. As for Tony. Jack and I didn't have a choice. I know it was wrong to let it go on for all these years, but Tony made us swear not to tell you because he wanted you to get on with your life without him in it. After he found you in New York and saw you, he called us and told us that you looked so happy that he didn't want to ruin things for you. So we couldn't tell you."

I gasped and said "1 It was not your choice to make to think I wouldn't want Tony in my life anymore. 2 Because I lived for so long I've learned not to dwell on things for very long 3 Tony is my husband and I lie and keep certain things from him. Just let this go, just like I did with you not telling me about Tony."

Then she said " Alright I'll let this go and I'm sorry I made such a big deal about finding out the specific time when you and Tony started sleeping together. Also for lying to you."

Then Tony said to me "What do you mean you keep secrets and lie to me? I thought there were no more secrets between us? What are you keeping from me, Isabella?"

I looked to him and said with my best poker face "Nothing. I was just proving a point." Then suddenly my cell phone rang and said 'Incoming call from Tyler... incoming call from Tyler' I hurriedly picked up my phone, answered, and said " Hey you. Before you say anything, I can't talk right now, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright Ace, call me when you can"

"Alright, bye. I'll talk to you soon" Then I hung up my phone and just sat there.

Then Tony said "Who's Tyler...?"

Melinda said quietly even though everyone still heard her "Oh crap cat's out of the bag..."


	14. Chapter 14: Our Journey Part IX

Present time

I looked anywhere except at Tony. Then he said again "Isabella who is Tyler..." I suddenly found my fingertips interesting, so I started picking at them. Then he said more loudly "Isabella who is Tyler..?"

Then Melinda said "Iz you should tell him before he does something stupid"

Then Jack said " I second that. If you don't tell him I will..."

Then I said to Tony while still picking at my nails "He's just a friend..."

Then Tony said "Do you always look so panicked when you get a phone call from a friend?" When I didn't say anything he practically yelled "If you don't look at me you won't like what's gonna happen next."

I finally looked at him when he said that because I knew he would do something stupid if I didn't. Like call Tyler. Then he said slowly "I'm going to ask you one more time... who is Tyler...?"

Then I said "He is a friend. Now quit being so overly possessive." Then I said to everyone else "Let's get back to the story shall we?"

Then he said to me telepathically 'We'll talk about this later'

Then I said continuing the story "Well we kept up are little arrangement up til the late 1960's when Tony, Jack, Melinda, and myself became hippies. Then in '69 Tony and I officially got back together."

Then to lighten the mood Melinda said to me "We did a lot of partying in the 60's, 70's, and 80's..."

Then I said "Yea we did, but let's skip ahead to the reason why we are all here, lets skip to 1989... when I thought Antonio was dead"

June 6, 1989

I am so hammered right now. Jack, Melinda, Tony, and myself are currently at this party of this vampire that we met 16 years ago named Alex. I was having so much fun partying and drinking that I tried shouting over the music to no one in particular "Oh my god this is one awesome party!" Suddenly I howled because I was so drunk I sort of forgot I was a vampire and not a werewolf.

That just made everyone laugh because they are just as drunk as I am. Then Tony said "Hey babe, did you forget you're a vampire and not a werewolf?"

I laughed and slurred "Oh yeah! Hey mister don't be such a partier.... I mean be a partier... no don't be a pooper." That just made Jack, Melinda, and Tony laugh hysterically. Then I said "Shut your trap you know what I mean." Then I started laughing hysterically.

Then Jack said " Hey guys you want to have our own party?" Then he showed the booze that he brought with him.

So we all said "Hell yeah lets go!"

But then I said "Wait we should thank Alex for inviting us to his party it's be rude not to"

We found Alex grinding with some red head. Then Tony said to him "Eh man, awesome fucking party, but we're gonna be out okay?"

Then Alex said "Thanks man! I'll look you up soon for when I have another one!"

Then we all left to go to this private park that's secluded enough so we can skew around without humans coming around.

Tony was so drunk that he wanted to show off his speed. Then he said to us " Hey guys, I bet you that I can beat the shit out of the guy over there and he won't even touch me."

We all laughed and I put my bottle of whiskey down, walked towards Tony, wrapped my arms around his neck, and said "Baby, I know you can kick anyone's ass, but we've had a lot to drink tonight and that guy looks to be twice our age. Just don't okay?"

When I tried to kiss him he backed away and said "You don't think I can take him?"

Then Jack said "Man chill, I can just tell that that vamp is at least 500 years older then you two. I don't think it'd be wise to pick a fight with him. Just chill kay?"

Then Melinda said "Yea Tony, don't ruine the fun because you're hammered and you wanna show us what a badass you are"

Then Tony said "I'm insulted, none of you think I can take him. Not even my own wife." Then he took a swing of his Jack Daniels and said "Come on, I'll show you"

That sobered me up so I said "This is stupid let's go home so you can sleep it off"

Tony ignored me and we had no choice, but to follow him when he went up to this 7 foot 1 vampire and said "Hey you shit face, I bet I can kick your ass and you won't even get one hit in."

One of the guy's friends growled at him, and asked the guy "Hey Darren you want me to kick this guy's ass?"

But then he put his hand on his chest to stop him then said "No he's obviously drunk, just leave him" Then he said to Tony "I am twice your age why don't you run along before you get hurt"

I said "I'm sorry he's had a lot to drink tonight, he's not thinking straight." Then I tried to grab Tony's arm to pull him away.

He pulled away from me and said "Fuck that I can take him"

Then the guy said "You should listen to her before I kill you because your starting to irritate me"

Then Tony punched him in the face and said to him "You're not gonna do shit"

Then the guy wiped the blood off his lip and said "Okay, you look like you need a lesson in manners..." Then he punched Tony so hard he flew into a nearby tree. I tried to run to him, but one of Darren's goons grabbed me, Jack, and Melinda back.

Then I said to the Darren guy "Please stop. He's drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing"

Then he said to me "No, I think your little friend crossed a line here" Then he grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt, threw him on the ground, and started beating him. All the while Melinda, Jack, and I tried fighting off the goons to get to Tony, but they were too strong. I punched one in the face and he loosened his grip, but then he punched me so hard I spurred blood out of my mouth and passed out.

When I woke up the goons and Darren were gone. I looked around and found Melinda and Jack sitting next to Tony's lifeless body. Then I crawled over to Tony's body and started shaking him. Then I started shouting "What the hell happened?!" When Melinda or Jack didn't answer I started panicking. I starting hitting Tony and yelling "Antonio, get up! Get up! Get up! Come on don't do this to me, don't leave me! We've been through too much together! I need you! Get up damn it!" Then when I tried feeding him my blood it didn't work, so I started hitting him then I started crying. Then Melinda grabbed and held me while I sobbed into her arm and then I pushed her away and called this doctor that I knew to help me save Tony, he said to bring him over quickly.

We were in front of a restaurant where the doctor was at, where his private office was in the back. He told us to stay outside while he worked on Tony, but I didn't want to leave him. It took Jack and Melinda to grab me and drag me out for me to leave the room. We sat there for 4 hours when the doctor's wife came up to me and offered me fresh clothes since I was covered in Tony's blood.

I went into the bathroom to change. I looked into the mirror and saw myself covered in blood, dried tears on my cheeks, and my hair was in knots. I looked at myself and started crying. I couldn't loose Tony, he is the love of my life. We've been through so much together for this to happen. When we were human and turned into vampires we died together. Being vampires, if the time ever came, we wanted to die together. That's how it was supposed to be. But not like this, never like this.

After crying some more and finally getting myself cleaned up, I went back outside. When I came towards Melinda and Jack, Melinda was sobbing. I looked at her and Jack and asked them "How's Tony?"

Melinda sniffled and told me the worst news I've gotten since I found out Sophia was kidnapped "He's dead..."


	15. Chapter 15: Afterward

Present Time 

Everyone was quiet after I finished. Then without looking at him, I said to Tony "When I thought you died I was a wreck. First losing Sophia I thought I wouldn't be able to survive, but then loosing you.... loosing you a part of myself died with you. For a while I was really messed up. I tried everything to numb the pain, but it didn't work. It wasn't until I met Tyler that I started to fill that gap in my heart. If it wasn't for him I probably either would've probably killed myself or be a complete mess." I looked at Tony and I knew he was hurt by what I was telling him.

He looked at me and said " I want to meet him"

I took a deep breath and said "That's not a good idea."

Then he said "What does he not know about me? Or are you scared I'm going to sense how you feel about him?"

I sucked in my breath, looked away from him, and he said "We can feel each other's emotions remember? You don't spend time with a person and not have feelings for him? I want to meet him. I'm not going to do anything to him, I just want to meet him."

I ran my fingers through my hair and said "Alright, but on one condition, you meet him here, so you don't do anything crazy." Then I looked at Esme and Carlise and said " If that's alright with you of course?"

Then they looked at me and said "By all means Bella."

I smiled gratefully and said "Alright I'll call him right now." Then I picked up my phone and called Tyler. Even though I knew everyone would still be able to hear me I went to the other room.

He picked up on the second ring and said "Hey Ace so you're good to talk now?"

"Yeah I'm good, but I need a favor?"

"Ok what do you need?"

I blew out a breath and said "Well long story short Tony isn't dead, he's here, and he wants to meet you. You know that I would never ask you to do something like this, but please do this."

He said without hesitation "You're at the Cullen's place right?"

"Yes"

"Text me the address and I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Ok I'll see you in a few Ty"

Then I hung up and went back to the living room. When I entered everyone just looked at me so I said "He'll be here in 20 minutes."

20 minutes later he was outside. I got up from the sofa and went outside to meet Tyler while everyone just sat and waited to meet him. When I went outside Tyler came out of his black Lexus LFA, in a black leather jacket, and sunglasses. When he saw me he smiled at me and I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then I said "I know you had to of broken so many speeding laws to get here this quickly. Thanks Ty, you know you didn't have to do this."

He looked at me and said "We had plans to meet up remember? It's not a problem Ace, you know I'll do anything for you. Driving here and meeting the Cullen's that I've heard so much about and meeting your thought to be deceased husband isn't a problem"

I smiled and said "Yeah I'm sorry I forgot, you know with my thought to deceased husband showing up. Well again thank you and after this is all done, me and you can go hang out and grab a few drinks."

"Of course. Now let's go get me acquainted with everyone shall we?"

I laughed and said " Let's do it"

When we went into the living room everyone was in shock because I knew once they smelled him they knew he was different. I smiled even though I knew they knew I was nervous and said "Everyone this is Tyler."

When Tony looked up finally he looked in pure shock, but then composed himself. Then Carlise asked Tyler" If you do not mind me asking, what are you? Your scent is not completely human."

Tyler smiled and said "You must be Carlise. I've heard a lot about you."

Then Rosalie speaks and says "You have?"

"Yes I have, Izzie speaks a lot about all of you. You must be Rosalie." Then he went to speaking to Carlise and said "To answer your question no I'm not human, I'm a werewolf"

Then Alice speaks and says "That's impossible a werewolf doesn't smell like you smell"

Then he said " You must be thinking of Jacob. Well not to be rude, but he's not a real werewolf. A real werewolf such as myself, has human characteristics even when they are changed."

Then Alice says "That's impossible I've never heard of a werewolf like that. I want proof"

Then I interrupted and said "Alice please there is no need for this interrogation."

Then he said to me " No it's alright Ace I don't mind." Then he took a deep breath and suddenly his features started to change. His ears were pointed like a wolf, his finger nails became claws, his teeth looked like a wolf, his face looked like a mix between a human and wolf, and his eyes became red. When he transformed and just looked at everyone, they were in pure shock.

While everyone was in shock all I could think was what an amazingly beautiful creature he was. I knew Tony knew what I was feeling and I knew he was hurt because I knew he could tell that I had feelings for Tyler.

Then Tyler changed back to his human form and said "To put it simply Jacob isn't a true werewolf. He is a shifter yes, but he could've chosen to be anything, but chose what you think is a werewolf. But this is what a werewolf truly looks like."

Then Carlisle said "Amazing"

Then I said " Alright now that we have gotten that over, can we please get back to the main reason Tyler is here please?"

After everyone got over their shock and amazement with Tyler's transformation, they composed themselves and sat back down.

Then suddenly Tony spoke and said "So when did you two meet exactly?"

Then I said "After I came out of Bon Jovi, a year after you died"


	16. Chapter 16 Iz Meets Tyler

1990 Outside Bon Jovi After Party

I was walking outside one of the members of Bon Jovi's house. I swear they can throw one hell of a party, not that I remember much after about 2 hours in I was taking PCP.

It's been a year since Tony died and it still hurts. I've tried everything to dual the pain. I thought sex with someone would dual it since everything else hasn't been working. But still even after just finishing having sex with Jon from Bon Jovi, I don't feel anything but heart ache and rage. After I was done having sex with Jon the asswhole passed out on top of me from all the alcohol and drugs. So I just pushed him off of me and got dressed.

So here I am a year later I am still messed up over Tony's death. I don't like talking to Melinda and Jack now and days because all they say is 'it's okay and just give yourself some time.' Then they say 'you have to move on and live your life Tony wouldn't want you doing this to yourself.' What do they know they still have each other, I have no one.

With that I take another swig of Vodka. Then I smack into someone. So I say "Hey fucker get out of my way!" Then when I look up I see the most beautiful clear blue eyes, like clear translucent water, stare at me. Then he says "You need to calm down and go home." 

That pisses me off so I concentrate I smell something different about him. He's not human. My instincts take over and I go on high alert. Suddenly my eyes turn golden yellow and I'm ready to attack. 

One of the guys next to blue eyes freaks out and says "Oh shit it's a vamp!!!" 

Then suddenly all them transform into what looks like a mix of a wolf with human features. I'm still disoriented from the alcohol and drugs so I'm not as fast as usual. So I don't see the kick from behind my head.

Last thing I remember is blue eyes yelling at the others. Telling them to calm down and retreat home before someone sees them. 3 hours later I wake up feeling groggy. I try getting my equilibrium and figure out where I am at. I look around and see that I am laying on a soft silk covered day bed. 

The room is dimly lit because the lights have been turned down. I see that I'm in some sort of parlor area. It is very nice and modern, but if you look closely you can see a lot of things from the 1800's and early 1900's. Like the drapes on the window and the paintings on the wall look to be from the 1880's. Before I can inspect more someone comes in. Before I can attack I notice that its blue eyes. 

I get angry because I feel like a captive, so I say to him "Where am I?"

He says calmly "You're in my home. No one will hurt you, I promise. My friend sometimes over reacts, when people are overly aggressive. Please sit down I won't harm you. I have no problem with vampires I swear, one of my friends are a vampire. Please sit." 

I don't know why, but I trust him and trust that he is telling me the truth so I sit down. But I keep a distance. He then sits down himself, sure to not invade my space. 

He speaks and says "My name is Tyler. What's yours?" 

"Isabella. What are you because you are definitely not human?"

"I'm a werewolf"

"You are the first werewolf I have seen that looks like you do. How old are you?"

"Well I'm sure what you have seen looks like a large wolf the size of a bear. Well that is not a true werewolf, a shape shifter yes, but I am what a true werewolf looks like. And I'm 20 years old. How old are you "

"515. Why are you not trying to kill me like the others?"

"Because I have no problem with vampires unless they attack me. I was raised to be very open minded. It's strange how I couldn't tell that you were a vampire the second you came near me. How is that possible?" 

"Because that is one of my powers, I have certain characteristics that make me seem human and mask my vampire side. I don't know why I am telling you all this. I shouldn't trust you, but I do for some reason."

"Strangely, I trust you too."

I smiled and said "Well I should go."

"Yes well now that I know you are alright I guess you should. I'll walk you out"

As we walked outside to the gate in the front I stopped and said to him "Would you mind if we saw each other again? I find you to be very intriguing and it's been a while since I've had a pleasant conversation with someone who isn't on drugs or drunk."

He smiled and said "How about tomorrow at 2 pm at the pier by the beach?"

I smiled and said "That sounds great. Goodnight Tyler"

"Goodnight Isabella"

The next day at the beach {Tyler's POV) 

It's strange, but for some unknown reason I trust Isabella. She is very guarded though not that she shouldn't be, it's in her nature as a vampire to be. I still find it curious how we sort of opened up to each other so quickly. 

I didn't attack her when she attacked me because I was in shock that I didn't realize that she was a vampire the second she came near me. I can't believe Luke kicked her in the head. It pissed me off that he hurt her, even though I know he was just trying to protect me.

My parents raised me to be a leader, but to be open minded unlike the others. To not judge someone just because others automatically have the notion, that if someone is different than you, you have to automatically hate them. Well I'm glad to say I don't share that belief. As Alpha of my pack I try to teach the others to be open minded, but I see that it will take time.

I have to say that I find Isabella very attractive. She doesn't act like a normal vampire. Any other vampire that is as old as she would not hold a conversation with me, but would just try to kill anyone that agitated them. I find that very intriguing.

I want to get to know her better. It's strange, but it feels like I have been waiting for her forever. I can remember my mother telling that one day I would find the one person to change my life; my soul mate. I'm surprised to think that it could be a vampire.

Before I keep going on with my internal rant, I see her coming near me. It is a good thing I know how to control and mask my emotions because when she comes toward me I am in awe. How can this gorgeous creature be a vampire? 

She stops in front of me smiles and says "Hello Tyler"

I smile back and say "Hello Isabella. Shall we take a walk?

"Yes that would be great"

We start walking the shore of the secluded beach when she says "I apologize last night for my behavior; I'm usually not like that. It's just that I have been going through a tough time, so it seems that the only way I know how to cope with it these days is do drugs and drink"

She gives an embarrassed look and I have to say I am humbled by it. It is rare for a vampire to act like this, to feel apologetic for their actions. I tell her "It's alright. If you don't mind me asking, what has you so troubled?"

She gives me a hesitant look, like she is deciding whether or not she should tell me. Then she says "It's my husband."

I am shocked to find out she is married. I mask my disappointment by asking her "You had a fight or something?"

Then she gives me this look where she looks like she is in ultimate pain then quietly says "No, he's dead. He died about a year ago. It's very hard on me. We grew up together. Even though we were meant to be enemies."

"How is that?"

"Well being an Orsini and him Borgia, we were enemies by birth."

I am in shock to find out that she is the daughter of one the most dangerous historical figures in history. So I say "Wait you are Isabella Orsini?"

Then she says nonchalantly "Yes."

"Your father is one of the most dangerous figures in history and the rivalry between Orisini and Borgia is one of the brutalist in history"

For some reason this makes her laugh and say "Yes well, my father earned that titled well. He was a very evil and conniving man. Used me because he thought he could bring down the Borgia's through my relationship with one of his sons. To say he was angry when he found out I was in love with a Borgia is an understatement. If it wasn't because I ran away with him when we were 17 he would have killed me. Especially because I broke off the engagement to the one man that could have helped my father come into great power."

I am again shocked by what she is telling me. Also how she speaks so casually about it. "You speak so casually about it. Why is that?"

"Because I have made my peace with it a very long time ago. Yes, I still hate my father for his brutality, but after so many years and having had so many experiences I have learned to not dwell on the past much."

"I have to say you intrigue me. I have not met a vampire like you before."

"And I have never met a werewolf like you before. You are very young to be an Alpha though. If you don"t mind me saying?"

I laugh and say "I am older then I look." 

"How so?" 

"Because we age differently than humans. For instance every 15 years we turn 1 year older."

She looks shocked and says "So you are older then you look. Well that helps."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well being a vampire a lot of my friends that aren't vampires themselves die from old age. At least I know with you that's not really the case"

"Yes well that's good. But then with you, you never have to die from old age."

"Yes well being forever 21 has its perks"


	17. Chapter 17: Divorce

Present time (Iz's POV) 

After we finished I told everyone "After that we became really close and have been since"

Then Tony says "So you told a complete stranger all of this? What were you thinking?"

I started to get angry so I said "You don't understand I already knew I would meet him."

Then he said in a sarcastic voice "And what do you mean by that?"

Even though I am angry at him I give this worried look because the only person that has heard me say this is Tyler. So I figure I can't lie in front of him, so I tell Tony "The night before we got married me and the girls went to this psychic that told me I would be separated from my husband three times. That the second time I would meet someone that would change my life. And that he had blue eyes, a triskele on his back and would be different."

He looked shocked and said "You kept this from me all this time?"

Then I said "Yes because you didn't need to know. Now you are aggravating me so I'm going for a walk." So I got up and I left and Tyler followed.

We were in his car 60 miles away from the Cullen's house when Tyler said "You left some things out. You didn't tell him that the woman also said this second man would be the second love of your life."

I looked at him and said "Because he probably would have tried to kill you if I told him that. Plus you know that we can't be together like that. It'll just make things complicated"

"Why do you keep fighting? I know you love me and I love you. Why do you have to fight destiny?"

"I'm not fighting. You know I love you, but with Tony alive this makes everything more complicated."

"Are you going to tell him how we almost slept together ?"

"No because that is between you and me"

He pulled over, shut off the car, and said to me "One day they are going to find out if they don't already. It's better to let them know yourself then not tell them at all."

Before I could say anything he grabbed and kissed me so passionately I moaned. I loved how his hands felt running through my hair and down my spine. For someone so aggressive, with me he is always so gentle. 

God I missed him so much it has killed me keeping him a secret from everyone except Melinda and Jack. I love him so much, but I don't want to lose him. That's why I tell him we can't be together. But he knows me so well that he knows I'm lying. I run my fingers down his neck. Then he grabs me and has me straddling him.

Then he says "I've missed you"  
I moan by things he is doing to me not just physically, but emotionally too. 

So I tell him "I've missed you too. So much." Then because I know where this leads to I stop him.

"Ty we have to stop. We can't do this, not yet"

He gives me this intense stare and says "Not yet, but soon. I promise you that."  
I love Ty so much. He is the complete opposite of Tony. Where Tony is aggressive, Tyler is gentle. Where Tony fights a lot and gets quick to anger, Tyler thinks things through before reacting.

I look at Ty and stroke his face and say "We should get back."

He massages my hips and says "Alright. I guess we should."

We are back at the Cullen's. I look at Tyler without having to say it, that we can't tell anybody what happened and he seems to understand. When we go in everyone is on edge because they don't know what will happen next. I sit next to Melinda, Ty sits in a chair across from me, and Tony just gets up and goes outside. I figure I should calm him down, so I look at Tyler and he gives me that secret look as to tell me that I should tell him about us.

So I walk outside with Tony and say "Let's talk in private."

So we go out of ear range of everyone and I tell him "I am sorry I had to tell you this way. At first when the woman told me I thought she was lying then I thought about it and I knew she was right. We were separated once when we got into that fight and then again when I thought you were dead."

Tony looked at me like he was ready to attack, but then he said "I can smell him all over you. It was stupid of us to think that things could go back to the way things were. I was shocked when I first seen him because he was the person I saw you with when I found you in New York. You guys were laughing at something and I wanted to come up to you, but you looked so happy that I couldn't. When Melinda first told me that you hadn't talked to them in over 4 months after I died I was shocked. I knew you would take it hard, but I never thought you would shun Melinda and Jack. Then I was more shocked when they said that after you had met someone you had started to act like yourself again. After they told me that I thought I could come to you and everything would be alright again. But when I saw you with him and how happy you looked I knew couldn't"

I was shocked from what Tony just said. I looked at Tony and said "I think we should get a divorce."

Then he said "I think that is what is best. We should have Melinda and Jack do it."

Then I said "Yes that seems best."  
When we came back everyone was just quiet. Then I told Melinda "Can you set up the papers? We have decided to split everything."

Then Tony tells Jack "In the U.S. I get all the property on the west coast and she'll get everything on the east. Our houses overseas, I get Germany and she gets Italy. We are going to split all of the money 50/50."

They are both quiet for a moment then say "Alright we will have it done by tomorrow morning."

I decide to sit near Tyler. Then Carisle asks Tony and I "So what did you do after all this?"

Tony said "Well I just tried to live. I made sure I didn't go to any of the houses Iz and I shared. After a while I started a business in Architecture as a private business owner. Bought a few houses in Alaska and southern California."

Then I said "I tried to live as normal as possible. I stopped doing drugs, didn't drink nearly as much. Spent some time in Tokyo and Madrid."

Emmett asked me "So how did you meet Charlie? Does he know about you being a vampire?"

"I met Charlie around the time he and Renee were pregnant with their daughter. To put it short I was bored and looking for peace and quiet and just so happen to come to Forks and saved their lives from someone that was trying to kill them. They found out that I was a vampire. They were surprised at first, but they came to treat me as if I was another daughter. So I told them that the time would come and I would want a normal life and that I would want to try going to high school and would want to disguise myself as a teenager. In return I would provide for them and their daughter. Ironically enough they named their daughter after me so it was perfect."

Tyler said "I told her when she told me her plan that she was crazy, but I understood why she wanted to do it. To have a life she never got the chance to have"

Then Esme said to me "So you made up a new life for yourself to be normal. That's understandable that's what we want too"

"Yes. I am sorry for having deceived you all."

Carisle said to me "It's alright. We understand now why you did what you did"

I smile and "Well now that you know and so much has gone on, I have to leave here. But I do hope that we can still keep in contact from time to time?"

Edward looks at me fondly and says to me "Of course."

I smile and say "Well I think we should leave. I hope to hear from you soon." Then I tell Tyler "Let's go get some drinks"  
He smiles and says "Definitely"

Then I smile and say "But I'm driving"

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart it's my car"

"Oh don't worry I may not drive it today, but I'm still going to drive it" We laugh and just as we are about to get into his car I look at Tony, Jack, and Melinda. I walk toward them and give them a hug and say I'll see them tomorrow. Then I look at Tony and we just say goodbye to each other and I leave with Tyler.


End file.
